School of Immortals
by hybridspuppy
Summary: Known only to the supernatural world, there is the Mikaelson School for Supernatural Children between 10 and 16 to learn about what they are in a safe, isolated environment. After Bill and Liz Forbes are killed, the Mikaelsons take in their children; baby Caroline and little Stefan Forbes. What are they and why do people want them killed? Can the Mikaelsons save them?
1. Prologue

**AN: Here it is, I've finished the planning and am currently about 3 chapters ahead of myself so I'll try to keep that up. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline whimpers as the floorboard creaks outside the bedroom, a light crackling coming from the baby monitor. "It's okay, baby," Liz whispers, tears streaming down her beautiful but broken face. Liz's heart pounds in her chest and she takes a deep breath and turns to the door.

Bill carries their four year old son in to the room silently with a hand over his mouth. Stefan looks at his parents and opens his mouth to ask why they're crying, but Bill's large hand covers it once again as he sets him down on the floor. Liz hands over his baby sister, Stefan's small arms holding the baby as Liz ties Caroline to his front in the carrier

"I want you to climb out of the window and hide on the roof, okay, Stefan?" Liz whispers almost silently. The boy nods and looks between his parents. "We love you both, remember that always, my beautiful son," she chokes out, smiling through her sobs. "I love you, too, mommy," he breathes, "I love you, daddy." Bill smiles down at his son before they kiss his cheeks. "I love you both," Bill finally says as Stefan slips out of the window and climbs up the fencing along the wall where the roses no longer grow. They haven't for months now. Liz said it was a sign but Stefan just thought his dad was a bad gardener.

Liz watches as Stefan turns and waves to her, confused and scared in the dark. "Hide, baby," she tells him, "Hide and scream if anyone tries to take you. Wait for the heroes to come." He nods and climbs over the peaks of the house, settling in to the folds as he holds Caroline to him tightly.

The silence fills with gunfire and Caroline's cries whilst her rocks back and forth. There's shouts and lights turn on around the street, the dark night filling with panic and fear of what happens outside of the safety of their homes. Stefan doesn't know how long he's been up there as time blurs around him and Caroline's cries start to turn in to whimpers. Gun shots turn to sirens, night turns to dawn, shouting turns to murmurs.

"Stefan?" A voice says near him, causing the little boy with red eyes and tear stained cheeks to look over at a man in a fireman's uniform. "Can we bring you down now? We'll take you somewhere safe; to the hero house," the man smiles sadly and Stefan perks up, shuffling closer to the man. "I'm Finn, did your parents tell you about me?" The man asks in a quiet voice in case he scares the boy off.

"She told me you were one of them," Stefan's hoarse voice whispers. "Good," Finn smiles slightly, something clearly unnatural to the older man as he looks more pained than anything. Stefan looks at him a while longer; greying hair, sharp features, warm eyes, thin and tall. He has this strange... aura about him that Stefan can sense selflessness in. He clambers over, his legs numb from being curled up for hours and his back hurting from resting on the tiles. Caroline stirs awake and begins crying again, hungry and tired and confused.

Finn wraps one arm around Stefan before climbing down the ladder and jumping from on top of the fire truck. A paramedic runs over and Stefan holds Caroline tighter to his little shaking body. "I'm Elijah, your mother told you about me, didn't she?" the man speaks softly but with an authoritarian tone. Stefan nods and lets go of Caroline so Elijah can untie her and help her.

Elijah is tall, with broad shoulders and slender body. He has chocolate coloured hair and eyes with a strong facial structure and a kindness radiating from him. Stefan moves over to him wearily and tugs on the leg of his trousers for attention. He looks down at him and smiles sadly, like Finn did, and Stefan makes grabby hands up at him. Elijah chuckles before crouching down and scooping the boy up in his free arm.

With Caroline silently curled in his arm and Stefan sat on his hip, Elijah takes them over to an ambulance to check them over. A man in police uniform waits there; sandy hair, solemn expression, full lips and blank eyes. Stefan sees some dark in the man, but he isn't evil or anything. "This my brother, Niklaus," Elijah tells Stefan quietly, "You know of him, don't you? We call him Klaus, okay?" Stefan nods and Klaus reaches out for him, eyes becoming warmer and showing vulnerable sadness. "Come on, Stefan, we'll take you somewhere safe," Klaus offers, smiling slightly when Stefan releases his tight grip on Elijah's jacket and reaches for him. "I have sister that's going to spoil you rotten," Klaus tells him, holding Stefan close to his body as the boy finally lets exhaustion take over.

* * *

Stefan gasps awake and the doors burst open with a gust of air. "CAROLINE!" He yells, his voice filled with fear and horror. Klaus walks in with a little bundle in his arms, relighting the candles Stefan blew out in his panic before making his way over. "She's here, mate," Klaus whispers softly, looking at the little boy drowning in the large bed he's sat up in. Sweat covers the boy's body and he's shaking with worry, reaching out for Caroline. Klaus complies, setting the three month old girl on to Stefan's lap and letting him wrap his small body around her as he rocks back and forth. "Me and you, Care," he whispers, kissing her head as he holds her. "Me and you."

Klaus swallows and turns from them, an odd feeling of protectiveness and obligation sweeping over him when he's near the baby girl. "Stefan, do you understand what happened to your parents?" Klaus asks, immediately wanting to stake himself in the head for asking even though he has to. "The bad men wanted us, so they died protecting us," Stefan tells Klaus, "I dreamt that they got Caroline, too." Klaus sits next to him, wrapping an arm around the Forbes children and holding them until Stefan falls asleep on his lap and Caroline stirs awake again, lip wobbling in a threat that she'll cry. "Sorry, mate, I have to go," Klaus whispers as he slips from under Stefan and scoops Caroline up to feed her yet again.

Klaus bounces Caroline in his arms as she fights against sleep to keep her large blue eyes on his weary stare. She yawns, her toothless mouth stretching out as her tiny fists wave around lazily and land on her face. She whimpers and he rolls his eyes, walking over to the bed in her nursery that he's taken on as his own. He lies back and rests her on his chest, hand holding her in place as she wriggles until she's comfortable. Finally with a little dribble coming out of her mouth, she falls asleep with his hand on her back and his chest as her mattress. He holds her for the rest of the night, his attempts to put her in the crib failing when she begins crying in her sleep for him.

* * *

Rebekah smiles as Caroline takes another step, falling on her knees in to Kol's arms. He dramatically falls back with her on his body, her giggling lighting up the room. "NIK! 'LIJAH!" Rebekah calls excitedly as Finn passes her the camera. "What?" Klaus asks, immediately in the room in fear of something happening to Caroline. "She took her first step!" Rebekah gushes as she flaps her arms around madly. "Jesus, woman, I thought something bad happened," he breathes, holding his chest as he releases all of his anxieties.

"Na!" Caroline beams, crawling to Klaus before getting up and running to him. He stares at her wide eyes as she collides with his legs and grips on tightly until he recovers and picks her up. "That's my girl," he smirks as she giggles and hugs his neck. She squashes her mouth against his cheek and he screws his face up, making her laugh louder and throws her blonde curls back.

"Na! Na! Na!" She chants, waving her arms through the air. Klaus tries to get her to say their names for the rest of the day whilst playing with her and leading her around in a walk until she gets tired. He's made progress; Rebekah is "Beba", Kol is "Gow", Finn is "Fib" and Elijah is "Elalala" and Klaus is now "Nib".

She lies on his stomach, mouth open as she snores quietly and content with her exhaustion. He smiles as he scoops her up, walking through the noisy corridors full of students that part like the sea as he walks through.

The kids range from 10 - 18 and all respect the Mikaelson siblings along with the other teachers. They quieten down as Klaus walks through with the sleeping toddler that most of them have gotten used to in their lessons or roaming the halls with them, mostly Klaus, Elijah or Rebekah though. Stefan stumbles over and makes grabby hands at Klaus before rubbing his eyes. Klaus sighs and crouches down, picking him up and tossing the five year old over his shoulder as he keeps Caroline snuggled up in his other arm. "You two are ruining my reputation," he mutters with a small smile as he walks up the steps, knowing that flashing them to their rooms wakes them up.

* * *

Caroline sits impatiently, wriggling on her spot on the floor as Elijah brushes her long hair out. "If you stopped moving, I would get it done quicker," he tells her with a smirk on his lips. "Stefan is already gone, though!" She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest as she frowns. "That's because he's got short hair and you have very long and beautiful hair, dear," Elijah explains as he combs out the knots from her damp hair. "Its not fair! I wish he was bald so he didn't have his stupid hair!" She grumbles, kicking out her leg in a huff.

"Yes, that makes sense," Kol mutters from the corner. "Shut up, poo brain," Caroline insults, sticking her tongue out at him. Kol fakes hurt, holding his hand over his heart. "I thought I was your favourite," he teases. "Nope, that's Nik," she tells him proudly. "That's my girl," Klaus smirks as he walks over and scoops her up off the floor. "Lets go set Kol's things on fire," he jokes, earning an excited cheer from Caroline as he carries her out of the room.

Kol walks over to Elijah and sits next to him on the sofa as he places the hairbrush on the table in front of them. "Do you not worry about them two?" Kol whispers, nodding his head to the window where Klaus and Caroline are playing chase, obviously at human speed for her sake. Elijah sighs and shakes his head. "This may be a strange situation for us but think about it from Niklaus' perspective, she is his mate," Elijah shrugs. "I may love her like she is my daughter, but Niklaus loves her as a friend despite her young age. It has happened before; need I remind you of Finn and Sage?" Kol just shrugs and walks to the bar, unlocking the cabinet before pulling out the bourbon. "Its just that... It's _Nik_, you know," Kol huffs, running a hand through his hair, "And _Care_. She's like my _baby_ sister and he's... her _mate_. It's weird and kind of creepy."

Elijah rolls his eyes at his brother's immaturity. "He isn't _in_ love with her yet," Elijah explains, "He feels protective and possessive over her but that is it. He wants to keep her safe until the time is right for them to be together. He's going to scare off any potential boyfriends and make her happy until they _can_ be _mates_. For now, he's her _friend_ and her _guardian._ He loves her like you love her, not how I love her or Stefan loves her... Or how Finn loves Sage. They are connected, they are two halves of the same heart and soul... But neither of them know it yet."

"I know, and they won't," Kol relents, having been told many times not to tell Klaus about Caroline being his destined mate. "He can't know, or else he might feel disgusted by his feelings and push her away until they're both miserable and aching for one another so much that they'll be depressed... even suicidal. So, please, Kol, I beg you to keep it to yourself," Elijah pleads, looking out of the window to where Klaus flashes around the garden with Caroline on his back. Her laughter fills the air and Elijah can't help but smile at the sight.

"How can he not know that she's his mate?" Kol breathes, looking at them so happy and bright together. "We both know that Niklaus gave up on love a long time ago. This news may scare him off and that will break both their hearts as well as our own. We've just become a family again, Kol. We can not do anything to jeopardise that," Elijah explains, "I figured it out as soon as he took an interest in her. He wants to keep her safe. He stayed in her room until she turned one and he was certain that nobody was after her anymore. Even then, he stayed across the hall. I am certain he doesn't sleep so he can keep her safe."

The door opens and Stefan runs through the room, a mat dragging behind him slightly as he carries Caroline's giant teddy in his arms with it. "What the hell is that?" Kol asks, pointing as Stefan stops outside and Klaus sets Caroline down. "Caroline felt like Stefan wasn't there for her anymore so she told our dear brother," Rebekah announces as she carries a picnic basket in and looks at them. "As soon as the waterworks started Nik set off to have a picnic made so they could spend an hour or two together before Stefan goes back to class."

Kol rolls his eyes and Rebekah walks out, setting the basket down in the middle before sitting with them all and enjoying something so normal. Caroline uses the big teddy as a lounge chair, resting on it's stomach with it's legs as arm rests. Klaus lies on his front next to her with Stefan opposite them, Rebekah's camera snapping away as she takes photos of them all. "Is Stefan..." Kol trails off, turning to Elijah who was thinking the same thing. "I think he might be," Elijah nods, turning to leave his siblings and the children to their picnic.

* * *

Stefan puffs up his chest proudly in his suit as Caroline giggles at him. "Your hair looks silly," Caroline teases, a British tint to her voice now she can fully speak thanks to Elijah and Klaus. "It does not!" He argues, sniffing and tucking his shirt in to his trousers. "Yes it does," she laughs, rolling backwards on the bed on to Rebekah's lap. "You look handsome, Stefan," Rebekah reassures, reaching over and straightening his tie. "Come on, Care, lets go see mom and dad," Stefan smiles sadly, reaching for her hand. "Okay," she sighs, pursing her lips and hugging Stefan tightly when she sees the sadness in his eyes.

They walk with Rebekah to the graveyard down the road on the private land that connects to the school. It isn't too full; past teachers with no family or orphaned children they lost many a year ago to illness mostly rest here. Caroline holds Stefan's hand as they stop in front of a small plot where their parents ashes are. "Hi mom, hi dad," Stefan greets, kicking at a rock nervously. "I'll give you time," Rebekah offers, rubbing his back before walking over to a nearby tree and waiting, listening to the pair.

"I-I'm looking after Care like you asked. They're really good to us here and Elijah's like our new dad, Nik and Kol are like my brothers and Rebekah's really great too. She's better than a sister and I love them all. I miss you both, even if I don't remember much," Stefan mumbles as he wipes at his face to remove the tears. "What do I say?" Caroline asks nervously, turning to look up at Stefan with worry in her beautiful blue eyes. "Whatever you want, Care," Stefan smiles, "I promise they love you so it doesn't matter what you say."

She nods and shuffles her feet nervously. "Hello, mommy and daddy... I- I don't know you or know what to say but I love you. You're my parents so I love you. I- I'm happy here, even if some of the big kids are mean sometimes. I- I love the Mikaelsons, especially Nik - he's my favourite - and even Kol! Elijah teaches me things and I think he's being my new daddy even though I don't know what that means. Rebekah's like a big sister and she plays dress up with me because Nik says skirts are for girls and he won't wear one, which sucks. I- I'm sorry, I'm rambling... I love you... I think I miss you, but I- I don't know. I hope you're angels, that's what Nik says when I ask where you are... erm, bye."

Stefan kisses her cheek before waving a teary Rebekah over to take them back. She nods, letting them walk ahead a moment before turning to the headstone. "Thank you for giving us your children," Rebekah whispers, "We love them and... we know she's his mate. We'll protect them with our lives for eternity. Thank you." She flashes over to the two of them before they notice she's not there, taking their hands and leading them from the grave.

Klaus watches with tears in his eyes, running Rebekah words over until he can't think of anything but them. _Caroline is his mate._ That explains it all.

* * *

Caroline skips through the halls to her first class. Finally reaching her tenth birthday a month ago means she's now in class. The hall is empty here, since she and Stefan live in the far end of school with the Mikaelsons. Her footsteps are light as she swings her arms with a smile playing on her lips.

She pauses, her heart in her throat when she hears heavy footsteps that she doesn't recognise coming towards her. She pulls her bag off her shoulder and places it against the wall before stepping towards them, wondering if it's one of the older kids coming to collect her. She rounds the corner and gasps, eyes trained on the gun pointed between her eyes.

"I've found you, you little freak," the man growls in a terrifying voice. She looks up to meet his eyes and screams, his face marred with scars and a bullet wound visible on his collar bone. Her screams are met with his yells as he burns in flames that appear from nowhere. She keeps screaming, flames rising higher and her hair bursting alight burning from golden curls to red flames. The blue of her eyes lights like burning embers as the man thrashes and fires his gun wildly in an attempt to hit her and put himself out. He falls to the floor, the smell of burning flesh filling the air

She's grabbed at the shoulders and she looks at Klaus, finally stopping everything and passing out in his arms. He wraps his arms around her, patting out the little flames at the ends of her curls. He swallows thickly with emotions; rage because someone tried to hurt her, fear because she might've been killed, horror because she may never forgive herself for killing someone, regret at not walking her to class and saving her from this, confusion at how he got in and relief that she's okay.

Kol removes the body in a blink as Elijah brings their witch over to clear the air and seal the school with a spell so that nobody with negative intentions can enter the land they own. Klaus picks her up as Rebekah runs to collect Stefan from the hall where all the children wait. He carries her back to her room, laying with her on the bed when she refuses to let go of his shirt.

She wakes up not long after, lips trembling as she remembers what happened. She feels a hand on her arm and panics, only to have her mouth covered up. "It's okay, it's me," Klaus whispers, her eyes meeting his own. "It's okay, you're safe now." She nods, tears running down her cheeks as he sits up and pulls her o to his lap, holding her as she sobs. "I'm sorry," he breathes, closing his eyes with a few ears coming from them despite his control. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't there." She sniffs and holds on tighter.

"Promise you won't leave me, Nik," she begs, "Promise me." He nods and kisses her head, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. "I- I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," he tells her, the fact that he never said he wouldn't leave lost on the terrified girl

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?" Caroline yells, standing up from her seat and glaring at him when Stefan holds her back from hitting him. "You promised you wouldn't leave," she croaks, voice breaking with tears she tries to hold back as she pulls her arms from Stefan. "You're sixteen, I'm sure you can manage without your best friend for a bit," Klaus shrugs, his heart breaking because he can't tell her the truth.

"Why are you leaving me?" She demands, turning and hitting his chest desperately. "I need you, you ass, and you're leaving just like Kol and Elijah did!" He grabs her wrists in one hand and she breaks down against his chest. "They left because we have a lead on the people trying to hurt you after _six years_," he tells her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her to him. "Why are _you_ leaving me?" She cries, his shirt stained by the tears he never wanted to bring her. "I have some business in New Orleans," he says emotionless. "I need to deal with it."

"Don't LIE to me, Nik!" She shouts, shoving him away and stumbling backwards. "You're lying because you don't want to be here anymore. You don't want me now I'm not cute and little. Pets are always cuter when they're little, right?" She snaps at him, eyes turning red and her hair beginning to flicker with flames.

He takes a deep breath, eyes flicking to Rebekah for help but she nods, telling him to go along with it for Caroline's safety. "Yeah, that's it," he lies, heart screaming for him to just tell her. "I can't be bothered anymore. I'm leaving for some peace and quiet from all these fucking kids and my siblings that are left. Goodbye, Caroline."

He turns and leaves as she screams at him. "You bastard! I fucking trusted you! YOU COWARD! I HATE YOU!" Tears pour from his eyes as he picks up his bag and leaves, her words pounding in his head, his stomach turning and his throat burning with the held back despair and heartbreak he feels.

He'll come back for her when she's safe and when she's ready He'll come back and tell her everything. He'll come back and love her. He'll come back and win her over again. He'll come back and make her love him again.

* * *

**AN: So there is the Prologue. Caroline manipulates fire, if you didn't guess. All will become clearer as it goes on. I've been editing and writing both stories I planned to and I'm actually on Chapter 10 of New Images but only Chapter 3 of this. I think I'm going to end up rewriting New Images since it's not up to par. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Caroline wakes up and rubs her tired eyes, stuck together with tears and reaches out, smacking the quiet alarm off before grabbing a cleansing wipe from the packet. Wiping her face clean, she walks to the bathroom for a shower. She picks out an outfit, grimacing slightly at her wardrobe and deciding to go shopping today to avoid the birthday party Rebekah has no doubt planned for her. _It's not every day you turn eighteen, Caroline_ she can practically hear Rebekah say in her head for the millionth time. _It's just one more day. One more day of being depressed and hurting since_ he _left... He left you..._

She shakes her head clear and slaps the stereo, smiling slightly as the music beings to blare out whilst she dances in to the bathroom. She strips out of her pyjamas, not remembering getting in to them at all even though she clearly must have. Her bedroom door slams open and her best friend's voice shouts, "Caroline, you okay?" She rolls her eyes as he rings out her hair and steps out of the bathroom in a towel. "I'm fine, Katherine," Caroline sighs as she slips on her underwear.

"I'm just checking," Katherine mumbles shyly, something Caroline isn't used to seeing. "I know last year was hard and your birthday isn't your favourite day of the year... I just... I don't want a repeat of last year." Caroline steps in to her dress before pulling Katherine in to a hug, holding the scrawny brunette tightly. "I'm fine, Kat," she repeats, something she's learnt to say convincingly after two years. "No, you're not," Katherine sighs sadly, but lets Caroline go and get ready. "I'm going shopping, I need some new clothes," Caroline announces, "You can come with if you're stuck on suicide watch."

Katherine winces, crossing her arms over her stomach and wanting to feel small in that moment. "It's not a joke, Caroline, we're worried," Katherine tells her as the blonde walks out in a black and white maxi dress. "Yeah, well, I'm better today than I was yesterday, so..." Caroline shrugs, slipping on a black cardigan and grabbing her white purse. "I'm coming with," Katherine relents, "But only because I want those heels I saw online and you're the only one of us that can drive. This is my chance to escape." Caroline smiles for the first time in months, rolling her eyes at Katherine's dramatics.

They walk down the hall and Caroline's face drops, seeing a man she hasn't in a long time. "Elijah?" She breathes, the suited man turning to face her with a weary smile. "Hello, Caroline," he greets with a curt nod, "Happy birthday, my dear." She shakes her head, feeling suffocated at the sight of the only father figure she's had that left her. "Caroline!" A cheery voice calls behind her, causing her to spin with her blonde curls fanning out around her shoulders to face him. "Kol?" She squeaks, her throat closing up and her eyes turning a dark blue. She shakes her head and runs back in to her room. "Caroline, no!" Katherine shouts, pounding her fist on the door, "Let me in! Caroline! Let me in! Don't do this! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Elijah and Kol share a shocked glance before Kol flashes over and breaks the lock on the door for Katherine to run in. "Caroline, please don't do that again," Katherine begs, grabbing the blonde curled up in the corner of her bed against the wall. "Don't scare me like that again," Katherine croaks, closing her doe eyes tightly as she clings on to Caroline.

Elijah looks up when he feels a presence at the doorway. "Caroline," he says surprised, shutting the laptop in front of him as she shuffles on her feet nervously. "I- I want to know why you left without saying goodbye," she mumbles, quiet but enough for him to catch it. "I had to leave as soon as I found the lead and you wouldn't talk to me over the phone," he replies sadly, "I wanted to explain but then Niklaus left and Rebekah told me how it affected you. I was going to return but then me and Kol found another lead that lead us further away. We've eradicated the problem but... I see Niklaus still hasn't returned."

She grows angry at the mention of his name because she feels her heart breaking every time she's reminded that he left her. "I don't care about him anymore," she deadpans, "he left and I hate him." She looks away from him when he sighs, knowing how untrue those words are. "Why did you come to see me, Caroline?" He asks seriously, eyes scanning her and falling to the scars along her arms. She doesn't notice, still looking away from him when she answers. "I want the truth about what the _threat_ was," she demands, looking back to him when he moves his eyes to her face again.

"Sit and I shall explain," he nods, motioning for her to sit on the seat. She relents and sits down, crossing her long legs and staring intently at him. "The man that attacked you when you were ten as part of a cult that wants to commit a genocide of all elementals such as yourself. They believe that those who control the elements are fallen gods that need to be hunted before they drain the planet of it's powers. We destroyed any we came in to contact with and weakened them to a mere few outside of Europe and America. It took two years but we did it to keep you and Stefan safe."

Caroline nods, accepting his explanation. "I hope that one day you will be able to forgive us, Caroline," Elijah pleads quietly, "We left to protect you, despite our sudden departure, and we never intended to be gone for more than a few months." She scoffs and stands up, turning away from him. "Yeah, well, Klaus did and he is never coming back for me. Pets are cuter when they're little. It's not like he cares anymore," she mutters before running out of the room to hide her tears.

Elijah takes a sharp breath, feeling his own heart hurting for the girl. She must really be dying inside, especially if she calls him Klaus.

Late in the evening everyone begins to filter to the dining hall for dinner before going off to spend their last few hours free before they're sent to bed. Caroline and Stefan walk across the foyer when the front door opens. Everyone stops still as a man walks in, pulling a helmet from his head to reveal sandy hair. Deep blue-green eyes look up and find Caroline immediately, a look of relief and hope in them. She finds herself walking over to him in amazement, stopping in front of him.

"Caroline," he breathes, eyebrows curving with concern. "I can explain everything now." She shakes her head, pulling her arm back and punching him in the face. A few students gasp, others laugh nervously but most just stare at them both and move out of her way when she storms off. Stefan walks over to him, older and more broadly built out. Klaus looks up and sighs, eyes on Stefan's glaring green ones as Stefan punches him in the face, throat then gut before he knees him to the floor. "That's for hurting my sister," Stefan hisses before shaking his hand off and grabbing Katherine's wrist to drag her away from the scene.

Elijah walks over to Klaus and offers him a hand as he waves the students to go away. Klaus huffs and grabs Elijah's hand, letting the older Mikaelson pull him to his feet as he heals from his beatings. "I need to talk to her," Klaus wheezes as the air comes back to him from Stefan's beating. "She'll come to you," Elijah tells him, a silent warning that it'll only get worse if Klaus goes to her first.

Klaus walks in to his bedroom and drops his bag by the door, tossing his helmet to the bed. "Ow!" He hears, causing him to spin around and see Caroline lay on his bed with his helmet against her hip. "Sorry, sweetheart," he mumbles in shock. "I'm not here because that one punch was enough for me to forgive you," she tells him, standing up and walking to the window. "I'm here because I need you to explain everything to me." He takes a deep breath, lowering his head as he pulls off his leather jacket and tosses it on to the back of the chair.

She steps out on to the balcony and sits down in one of the chairs, waiting as he slowly walks out and sorts out his clouded mind. He can smell her perfume; spring flowers and vanilla. He can also smell the linger scent of burning from the tips of her hair because she's angry with him or herself, he doesn't know which but he's placing his bets on both.

He sits down, looking out over the garden filled with flowers and the odd student wandering to procrastinate. He swallows, the need to hold her and comfort her swelling his heart but his mind takes over and notices the scars on her arms. He closes his eyes and drops his head in to his hands, realising just how much he fucked up.

"Caroline, I don't really know where to start," he admits, rubbing his hands down his face and looking at her as she stares out over the balcony. She's so beautiful but so broken that he can feel himself shattering with self-loathing. "There's so much to get through and... not enough time tonight. Maybe.. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow and I'll give you the day. We- We need to cool off, too." She shakes her head and looks at him, eyes void of any emotion. "I can't spend another night not knowing, Klaus," she deadpans, his stomach lurching with the name so foreign to his ears with that voice.

She sees the hurt on his face when she calls him Klaus instead of Nik. "You left me for two years, said I was nothing to you and then you just walk back and look at me like I'm the most important person in the world. I need to know what the _fuck_ happened and why you left me like that," she spits, turning from him when she feels tears stinging the back of her eyes. He reaches out and cautiously takes her hand in his. "It's going to take a while," he warns lightly, "But I'll start from the beginning."

"When you were attacked, I began following leads to get rid of the hunters so you could be safe. I sent Elijah and Kol out because I knew that if I left you, it would hurt... But then I received a letter from an old protégé of mine, Marcel, threatening me ad my family. I ignored it, knowing he'd never make a move against us... That's when I got another letter telling me that he knew you were... my... mate. He was threatening to kill you and I left to take care of him.

"I didn't know he was the self appointed _king_ of New Orléans. He had me under his thumb for to years before I helped the witches take over a month ago. I kept calling but Rebekah told me you were so hurt that it was killing you as much as it was killing you. I almost left New Orléans to come last year after hearing that... that you tried to..." He trails off and wipes his face free of the tears that come with the thoughts of what she did.

"After I tried to kill myself," she finishes in a whisper, curling up and looking away. "I- I tried to leave but Marcel would suspect it and Rebekah said it was safer if I didn't. I convinced him that his source was wrong and that I didn't have a mate - that I didn't love someone so _fragile_ and _living._ I had to keep you safe so I couldn't _tell you_ anything, Caroline. I'm sorry but _please_ believe me when I say that not being here was torture and... I found myself wishing I could kill myself for what I did to you."

She slowly turns to him and watches as his body tenses. "I spent two years grieving Nik because the infamous Klaus broke my heart," she deadpans. "I spent two years crying myself to sleep and hurting myself because I couldn't stand it. I spent one year planning my suicide because I thought _what's the point of being immortal if I'm nothing to him._ You didn't have to say that before you left. You could've said something else but you told me that I was nothing to you and I spent two years heart broken because my mate didn't want me." He turns to her confused and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, I knew we were mates since I was fourteen because Finn did a class on it and described _us_ perfectly. I was the only person who aced that class because I _understood_ it. You left me when I fell in love with you and now I can't even call you... Nik. It hurts too much. I- I'm sorry, I just... I need you to tell me everything before I can even _think_ of forgiving you for breaking me."

He nods, rubbing his eyes before explaining the New Orléans situation; witches, werewolves, vampires, war... All of it. She tells him how much he hurt her, how she was depressed and how she died inside. He tells her he was the same but couldn't give up because he had to come back... She never knew if he'd come back.

They spend the night talking to each other, sat on opposite ends of the balcony until she falls asleep crying silently. He scoops her up and takes her to her room, laying her on the bed like he used to when she was young and innocent and free of all this heart ache.

* * *

**AN: Don't hate me, the bond between them is complicated and you'll see more of that in later chapters. They are, essentially, two halves of one whole. So if they're not together, it's like they're only half a person. Klaus has spent a thousand years alone, so he can deal with it. Caroline has had him there all the time, so she doesn't cope so well. Shit will happen to her, but she won't be a needy, whiny damsel in distress, okay.**

**Just to clear things up - Caroline and Stefan control the elements. Stefan is calmer, so his main control is air. Caroline is wild, so she's in more control of fire. It reflects their personalities. The Mikaelsons are vampires, Klaus is a hybrid. Katherine is a doppelganger, but they have more interesting powers than just looking like their ancestor. Marcel is a vampire. There's witches and bad people and shit but, yeah, we'll get to that soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

Caroline wakes up in her room, frowning confused because she was sure she was in Klaus' room last. She turns over and shrugs it off. She almost screams, seeing Elijah sat in the chair on the other side of her room. "You know Niklaus is irredeemable," he offers, watching as she sits up in bed and swings her legs out of the covers. "He's spent a thousand years as a monster, it will take a lot to find his humanity." She rolls her eyes at him. "I thought you were team _Klaroline_," she spits distastefully. "I want you to be happy. I do not want Niklaus hurting you again," he corrects, trying not to roll his eyes at the name merge Rebekah no doubt came up with. "Oh, well thank you for that," she replies sarcastically. "It's not like _you_ left me for two years, either, without an explanation or a phone call or even a letter. You weren't here to see me when I didn't have him so I don't think you're in a position to say what you think is the best choice for me!"

"Niklaus isn't redeemable," Elijah repeats but she cuts him off before he can continue. "I'm not trying to save him! I know he's _the_ Original hybrid and I know he acts like a monster but that isn't enough to make me hate him. I hate him right now because he fucking left me and I tried to kill myself because it hurt so much! He's not redeemable, he's a dick, he's impulsive, he's _stupid_ and he's _Klaus_ but somewhere in there is _Nik_, my mate and your brother, and I'm going to find him even if I have to break him to do so!"

She turns to the door when she hears a small intake of breath. Running to it and throwing it open, she finds nobody there. "You knew he was there," she spits at Elijah. "You two need to sort out your differences as people before you sort them out as mates," he explains, "Even if I have to intervene and get you two to talk." With that, he walks out and leaves her to get dressed and deal with the problem he made.

* * *

Kol flashes in front of Caroline as she stomps up to Klaus' room. "Move, ass hat," she growls out, "Or I'll set you on fire!" He tuts at her, shaking his head. "Nik doesn't want to see you at the moment," he replies with a small amount of sympathy hinting in his voice. "I don't care what he wants, I'm going to kick his ass and if you don't move you'll find yourself encased in an ice coffin," she spits, shoving him back a step and trying to pass him.

He wraps an arm around her waist and flashes them outside. "You just brought me _in_ to my element, asshole," she smirks, slamming her hands together. He frowns, watching as she drops her hands down. He opens his mouth to shout, but finds himself buried in to the ground. Soils falls in to his mouth and he spits it out, looking at the small coffin of soil she's stuck him in. He roars and begins digging his way out at vampire speed.

Caroline throws open the door, the other students running out of the way as she barrels through them with a murderous look in her eyes. "Caroline?" Katherine says wearily, only to be completely blanked by the blonde. "Care?" Stefan frowns, following her worriedly as she makes her way up the steps towards their dorm.

* * *

She comes to Klaus' door and blasts it off with fire, the charred wood slamming in to the other side of the room. "I told Kol to keep you out," Klaus growls as tosses his 'meal' to the floor with a thud. Her breath hitches, seeing his hybrids face; so beautiful and deadly with blood running down his chin. "And I buried him twenty feet underground in return," she retorts with glowing red eyes trained on him. "Now stop acting like a bitchy twit and _talk_ to me _at least_. You _owe me_ that much. You're so mercurial that you're giving me whiplash!"

He scoffs and wipes the blood from his face angrily before changing his face back to human. "I don't see why I owe you anything when I'm _irredeemable,_ in your eyes and Elijah's," he snaps, "I'm a _monster,_ Caroline. I _kill_ people and I _like it._ I am a _hybrid_ and I am _king_. I don't need your approval or anyone else's! I'm _better_ than _all_ of you," he hisses, walking closer to her until he's looming over her. "You're not acting like Nik," she deadpans, "You're pretending to be Klaus the monster because I _hurt_ you. You're being reckless and dumb because I _need time_. This is _stupid_, Niklaus! I know that you've killed, _I've_ killed and I know what it does to someone. After one thousand years of being alone you have no idea how to let someone in. You have no idea what to do now someone loves you because you never let anyone close enough to try and break through those damn walls you've put up. You think you're protecting yourself but you're _not._ You're _hurting yourself."_

"You think you know me _so well,_ don't you, Caroline?" He hisses, leaning down until his breath hits her lips as he talks. "Yes, I fucking do," she roars, catching him off guard enough to step back from her. "I know you, Niklaus, and this is what you do. Any chance of happiness you find, you run away from it like a scared little boy because _that's what you are!_ You're scared and hurt and damaged. You're dark and angry and twisted. You're a _mess._ WELL SO AM I! We're all flawed and after one thousand years in your situation I'd be scared if you weren't. I may only be eighteen but _to hell with it_. I'm insecure and neurotic and I care too much. I'm crazy and hurt and scared all the time. I'm angry and _too powerful._ I am a _complete_ wreck and, contrary to what you believe; _it's NOT your fault."_

"Everyone has flaws, _Klaus_, but you don't let them _control you_ because then you end up an empty, broken creature with nobody who loves you. You have to see the _strengths_ you have; the things everyone else can see. You're _beautiful,_ okay? You are _so_ beautiful when you want to be. You're artistic and loving and kind. You're sweet and caring and funny. You're protective and cunning and witty. You'll do anything for your family and those you love. But you don't see it because you're afraid to see the _man_ you are instead of the _beast_ you made yourself out to be. Yeah, it's fucking surprising that I'm saying this, I know, but, you know what? I'm _sick and tired_ of being pushed around by you and feeling _worthless_ because I'm _not._ We're immortal, you fucking dick wad! If you let every little thing get to you then you're going to fucking _suffocate_ yourself with all the shit!"

"Shut _up_, Caroline," he finally chokes out, eyes stuck on her teary ones as they darken from red to a sea of lost blue. "Why? Because I'm right, aren't I?" She probes, stepping forward as he steps back. "I'm right. You're not a monster, you're just hurt and scared and you hate it. You _care_ and that means you're _weak_. Well, guess what? You are NOT WEAK! You are fucking human, Nik! It's called humanity and it actually makes people stronger because they've got people to _stand with them_ instead of _against them._ Now, don't talk to me until you've fucking sorted out your head and you're not acting like a spoiled brat off My Super Sweet Sixteen."

She spins on her heels and steps through a shocked Katherine and Stefan, glaring at them for intruding on the private argument. Klaus swallows and walks across the room, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He stops in front of the mirror and glares at his reflection. A pained roar breaks out of his mouth, his fist slamming in to the glass and shattering it in to pieces. He falls to his knees, not bothered that shards of the mirror stick in to legs, a sob wracking through him as he finally lets the last two years of heart break through him.

Caroline holds back her tears until she climbs in to the shower, drowning her tears but not the screams of anguish and hurt that burn her throat in the most treacherous way; she hurts and she hates it. Her fist breaks the tiles as she lashes out. She slams the off button on the shower and dries herself off until her skin is red raw and stinging. She changes in to her fighting gear and runs out of her room to the gym.

* * *

Skin on leather echoes through the empty rom before the punch bag eventually bursts in to flames. She kick at the burning material until it collapses in to nothing. She screams and throws fireballs across the room, crashing waves of water over them to put them out before setting everything on fire again. She feels like she's exploding inside, everything inside her fighting to get out and she can't do anything but scream with tears streaming down her face as she lets her powers take over.

Tornadoes whirl past her, fire burns everywhere, water flood from nowhere and the ground cracks. She keeps screaming until the windows burst and the lights shake on the ceiling. She croaks and everything explodes for a moment before arms come around her from behind, hands holding her wrists to her body before she breaks down again.

Her knees go weak and she feels tears on the back of her neck, running down her spine and mixing with the sweat she's worked up in her rage as they both fall to the floor. She knows who it is that holds her, knows he can't speak as he cries with her silently. She weakly tries to fight him off, an attempt to show him that's he's not forgiven, but he wraps his arms around her tighter until he's almost crushing her.

"I hate you," her hoarse voice breathes, breaking the silence. "No, you don't," he mumbles in to her shoulder, nuzzling his face in to her skin. "No, I don't," she admits, falling limply in to his embrace and dropping her head, resting her temple against the top of his head.

* * *

Klaus walks in to the gym, her screaming breaking his heart until he can't bear it anymore. He flashes over and grabs her wrists after she chokes, running out of air to scream. She tries to fight him off weakly but she's too emotional and tired out to even try. He squeezes his eyes shut, tears falling on to her skin already slick with sweat she's worked up in her outburst. Her legs go weak and he falls to his knees with her, her shoulder rolling and elbows brushing his ribs in another failing attempt to get him off her but he holds her even closer to his body; as tight as he can without hurting her anymore than he already has.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck, letting his tears fall and hoping to any god that she doesn't push him away again. "I hate you," her broken voice lies, her heart hammering in her chest and only faltering over the word she doesn't mean. "No, you don't," he replies, pressing his forehead against the back of her neck with his nose brushing her spine where the tears find their path down her skin. "No, I don't," she finally replies, turning her head towards him and burying her cheek in his hair.

They stay like that for God knows how long, their hearts slowly repairing themselves in some silent agreement to try again. "I'm so sorry, Caroline," he cracks, a sob wracking through his body. "I'm sorry, too, Nik," she sniffs, turning and holding his head with one hand to her shoulder as her other arm wraps around his shoulders. He clings on to her, arms pulling her so she's sat on his lap with no space between them.

Two years without each other was hell and now they're together again he'll never let her go. "I haven't forgiven you, yet," she tells him when he starts to calm down. "I'm beginning to, but you hurt me too much for it to be okay just like that." He nods against her skin before pulling back. Cupping her face with both hands, he looks up at her with eyes that betray his stoic look; raw and red with so much hurt and hope in them. "I'm going to start earning it," he tells her, sniffing back the treacherous tears, "I'm going to make it up to you and I don't mean buying things and hoping that you'll forgive me. I'm _trying_ and I don't really know what to do but I'll figure it out and I'll... I'll eventually earn your forgiveness. Once I do that, I'll start on earning your love."

She gives him a small and weak smile, leaning down and pressing her lips to his, lingering with a sweetness that burns through his entire body. "I already love you, dumbass," she tells him sadly, "That's why it hurt so much." He closes his eyes tightly and lowers his arms back down to her waist, pulling her back to him and holding her until the sun begins to shine through the windows with a deep orange of sunrise. "So much whiplash," she mutters in to his chest, making him smile weakly.

* * *

Caroline knocks on Elijah's study door reluctantly before stepping in to the room. She's still a little angry that he set her up but she knows they needed the push. "How can I help you, Caroline?" He asks, looking up from his work. She's hit with memories of him asking her that when he knew she was coming to tell him she broke something or did something wrong. "I may have ruined the gym again," she tells him slowly, looking down at the ground. He lifts her chin up with a sad smile on his face, the millisecond movement across the room no longer scaring her.

"I know what happened, Caroline," he tells her in that annoyingly parental manner, "And I hope you and my brother find a way to be together _before_ the end of eternity... Or before you destroy the rest of the school." She wants to point out an eternity doesn't end just to spite him and have the last word, but she refrains and simply smiles at him slightly. "We're... working on it," she admits quietly. "Good, now, we need to talk about you burying Kol alive," he tells her, walking across the room to his desk and patting the chair opposite his on the way. She sighs and sits, reading herself for the lecture.

* * *

Caroline shuffles to Kol's room, knocking on the door with Elijah stood behind her. He throws it open and glares at her. "I'm sorry for burying you alive and threatening to encase you in ice," she mumbles, looking down at her feet apprehensively. "Forgiven, I did leave you for two years and try stop you from talking to Nik this morning," Kol shrugs before pulling her in to a hesitant hug, relaxing when she hugs him back. "Good, now, Caroline come with me," Elijah says, clearing his throat and nodding for Kol to hang back.

Kol just shrugs and walks back in to his room whilst Caroline trudges after Elijah, not realising that he's led her outside until she's hit by a cool breeze. She looks up and finds he's gone, leaving her without a word. She frowns and looks at the garden in shock. Planted in the bare flowerbeds are a rainbow of hyacinths; ranging from white to deep purple and pale peach to dark red. She smiles and looks around, finding a note on the bench next to her.

_"Thank you for your honesty. I don't deserve you."_ She reads under a beautiful drawing of her stood in a field of hyacinths. Her smile grows but she lowers her head to cover her face with her hair because she knows he's watching and she won't let him know that she's grinning like an idiot so easily... But she knows he's caught her and will keep doing stupid things like this to get her to smile.

"Do you like them?" A voice asks hesitantly and worriedly. She turns around to Klaus with pursed lips and nods, "I do." His face brightens in to an adorable joyful smile with dimples and everything. She turns away from him before she finds herself smiling back and he feels a small sense of pride coming over him for it.

"You still have a lot of work to do, you know," she tells him, turning to look at him sadly. "I know," he sighs, looking down ashamed. She steps up on her toes and kisses his cheek slowly, his eyes closing to try and keep the memory forever. "Thank you... Nik," she whispers, turning and skipping over to the flowers. He watches her with a smile on his face as she crouches down and smells them, closing her eyes and smiling at the feeling of home she gets with them.

"Nik!" She calls, looking over her shoulder. "You have two months to make it up to me. A month for a year of pain. If you do, then maybe I'll forgive you." He nods and looks away, deep in thought as she turns back to the flowers.

* * *

"Why hyacinths?" Stefan asks, coming beside him. "She told me once that she loved them," he replies, turning to the man beside him. "I'm glad she still does." Stefan looks up at him, a hint of anger in his eyes. "She's changed a lot since you left... _Because_ you left," he tells the hybrid. "She's not girly little Caroline anymore. She stopped smiling, we thought it'd pass but it didn't. She stopped eating and Rebekah had to compel her to eat. She started hurting herself and we couldn't help her. She'd cry every night until she fell asleep exhausted. She practically _died_ the day you left her. It broke my heart because I'm her brother but I couldn't protect her from you like I promised. You made me realise I can't do what my parents asked me to because she'll never love anyone like she loves you... I hate that. I hate that I'm not enough and I swear on their graves that if you hurt her like that again then I will torture you for an entire century."

Klaus nods in understanding, seeing the pain in Stefan's eyes because he couldn't save his baby sister from the hybrid. "I understand that you're mates, but if you do that again then she'll never forgive you," Stefan warns before finally turning and leaving. "Can I make it up to you?" Klaus calls after him, startling Stefan visibly. "You're my family, Stefan, and I hate that you hate me." Stefan sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Just... Just make her happy and I'll forgive you," Stefan offers sincerely before leaving the hybrid to his thoughts.

* * *

**AN: There's so much whiplash because the human half of them wants to earn the forgiveness whilst their supernatural (mate) side just wants them to be together. Hope you like it. Leave a review?  
**


	4. Chapter 3

It's still dark but she wakes up to someone prodding her cautiously. "I swear to God, if you value your life you will stop poking me," she hisses, raising a flaming hand in warning. "If I don't wake you up, it counts as kidnapping," Klaus points out, causing her eyes to snap open. "If you want my forgiveness, you're going about it all wrong by waking me up before the bloody sun," she deadpans, face blank as she looks at him. "Get dressed before Elijah wakes up," he smirks, rising from the bed and dropping a black bike helmet with _Fire Starter_ written along the back in red writing with small flickers of flames on the flicks of each letter. She shrugs and gets up groggily, changing from her snuggly pyjamas to a pair of faux leather jeans, a leather jacket and a band shirt she bought from one of her and Kat's sneak outs to a concert.

She grabs the helmet and her phone, slipping the latter in to her pocket and zipping it up. Klaus looks annoyingly handsome in his worn out dark jeans and greying leather jacket that looks more beat up than Wolverine's. She follows him out, both trying not to make any noise though both wearing boots - his untied bier boots barely making a sound with his vampire abilities and her blue docs that match her shirt - a good choice with soft soles so she's sneaky and quiet.

They manage to sneak out of the back door, through the kitchen and avoiding any of the early rising supernatural kids that usually roam the halls at dawn. He leads her down the path to his bike before climbing on and looking at her expectantly when she eyes the thing wearily. "It's perfectly safe," he whispers softly, only having her return his answer with a blank face. "Says the immortal hybrid," she hisses back, fumbling with her helmet. "I'd like to reach my immortality ritual in one piece, thank you very much!" He holds back his chuckle and climbs back off the bike, stepping up to her until the toes of their boots are touching.

He holds the tops of her arms and looks in to her eyes with an intense honesty that makes her want to look away but she can't. "I won't let you get hurt," he promises, "I am not being responsible for your pain ever again." She nods wearily, her blink breaking the eye contact between them. He clears his throat and gets back on the bike, pulling on his helmet and looking at her expectantly. With a small whine she pulls on her own helmet, tucking in her ponytail and swinging her leg over the back of the bike. He revs the engine, sending it to life and breaking the silence of the morning louder than a ghost in a horror movie.

The wind hits against her as she closes in against his back as tight as he can, still not so sure about the reckless ass driving the death trap at the wee hours of the morning. _4am? He woke me up at 4am for a DRIVE?_ She thinks bitterly, looking at the scenery through the tinted visor of her helmet. _The helmet is cute though. NO! No forgiveness until he's grovelled and earned it!_

Half an hour later, he finally pulls off the road on to a country track, leading them uphill at a terrifyingly fast rate. She holds him tighter and feels him chuckling, but she's too focused on keeping her eyes squeezed shut to care about him laughing at her. When the bike comes to a stop, she throws herself off it, pulling her helmet form her head and taking deep breathes. "I hate that thing," she exclaims, "You drive like a maniac on it!" He looks down at the ground and pulls off his own helmet. "I'm sorry, I forget you're... breakable," he mumbles, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. "It- It's fine, I'm sure I'll get used to it... eventually," she offers with a dismissive wave towards the bike.

"Well, it's walking from here," he tells her, nodding towards the top of the hill not that high up. She looks down at the bottom and smiles; the house is a spec in the distance, smoke billowing from the chimneys and tinier specs running around the surrounding area. She turns back to him and raises her arms, a silent demand he's missed ever since he left her. He scoops her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and his arm coming under her thighs, the other holding her back as she holds his neck. Their eyes lock accidentally and she feels that annoying pull, drawing her to him so desperate to give in and kiss his full lips so close to her already. She drags her eyes away and feels him deflate slightly before flashing them up to the top of the hill in seconds even though it would've taken them half an hour walking straight.

Her legs fall from his, though his arm stays around her back and his eyes train in on her face. Reluctantly, she looks back up and meets his gaze, feeling everything else falling away in that moment. "Not yet, asshole," she smirks, shoving him away half heartedly as he allows himself a chuckle. She smiles, sitting on the blanket and opening the basket, looking in and licking her lips at the food she can see. He sits on the other side of it before emptying its contents. Wine, a flask of coffee, pancakes, blueberries, grapes, cheese and apples. She lets him prepare it all, waiting until he begins eating to start her own. The blueberries are fresh, strong and tangy, just how she likes them. She sandwiches the grapes in the slices of cheese and apple, trying hard not to moan at the delicious food.

She realises a second later why he's brought her up here. A field of wild flowers begins to bloom as the sun rises before them, casting yellow light out and turning the sky from a dark blue to a pastel explosion of colour. Black fades to blue, to purple, to pink, red, orange, yellow, almost white then the sun burns. She can look straight at it, feeling it's power pulling to her like werewolves feel a pull to the full moon. She resists the urge to take in the fire, deciding to watch as it bursts, burns and explodes in a ball of glowing white to orange heat of pure fire.

He watches her as they eat, her eyes flickering like burning embers with the pull to the rising sun. The tips of her curls light every few moments but she controls herself well. He recognises it from when Stefan stood outside during a tornado and flew up the eye of the storm and absorbed it. Whilst Caroline centres on fire, Stefan centres on air - the difference in their personalities affecting their powers differently. They move on from the wine to the coffee when she begins yawning, still watching the sky until the sun is fully risen.

"Thank you," she breathes, startling him from the silence of his thoughts. He turns to meet her eyes and sees the sincerity in them. Though it's obviously still not enough for two years of agony, he smiles grateful for her trying. "You're welcome, sweetheart," he whispers, heart hammering in his chest when she gives him a small smile before hiding her face from him and looking back to the pale blue sky.

Elijah stands at the front doors when the pull up, arms crossed over his chest and an unimpressed look on his face. Bonnie stands beside him, having obviously been asked to do a location spell and ended up trailing behind him. "Miss Bennett, please escort Caroline to the study and wait for us there," Elijah orders, not removing his eyes from his brother who stands there with a smug look on his face. Caroline awkwardly walks past Elijah and follows Bonnie through the halls.

Klaus walks up to his brother, looking at him challengingly. "How am I meant to earn her forgiveness when I have to run every bloody detail through you when you'd turn down every offer I make?" He demands with a fixed glare. "She could have been hurt," Elijah says firmly, "They found her once, _inside_ the school. What if they're waiting outside for her? They're always there, waiting." Klaus steps up to his brother angrily. "I wouldn't let her get hurt," he hisses through his teeth. "The past two years of her life seem to conflict that statement," Elijah sasses, trying to get his message through to Klaus. "If memory serves me correctly, you left her as well," he counters with narrowed eyes. "But I am not her mate, I am her father," Elijah points out, watching Klaus raise his chin in thought.

"You're no more forgiven than I am," he smirks wickedly. "I know, which is why I am working for her forgiveness through smaller _safer_ means," Elijah retorts. "I don't care what you're up to, all I want is my mate to loo at me without hate burning in her eyes and the constant images of her lifeless body in Rebekah and Stefan's arms because of me. I want to work away the guilt and pain until we can actually be mates, okay, _brother_?" He spits out the last word like a betrayal, bumping Elijah's shoulder as he storms through the foyer filled with groggy kids meandering through the Saturday morning tiredly.  
++++++++++++

After Elijah's lecture on safety and telling him where she's going, she trudges to the dining hall and sits at the usual table only to find Tyler sat on his own seemingly waiting for her. "Hey, Tyler," she sighs, not really in the mood to face her sort-of-stalker friend. She knows he likes her, but it's probably just a wolf thing she doesn't know about or whatever. "Caroline, we need to talk," he starts, making her more confused than nervous like you'd expect with that line. "You're confused because Klaus has come back, I get it, he's influenced you when you were younger and put it in to your head that your mates, but we both know it's not true and that _we're_ mates. Can't you see we're _perfect_ together? You don't have to turn immortal to be with me, we can have a family and-"

"Tyler stop," she snaps, frowning with her mouth partially open. "Tyler, how can you say that Nik _influenced me_? Are you trying to say he's some creep that _manipulated me_ when I was a kid? I love him even when I hate him, so just stop talking, Tyler. _We_ are never ever going to happen." She gets up and turns to leave the table, but he rises and grabs her wrist, leading her out of the hall roughly. "Let go of me, Tyler, I don't want to have to hurt you," she warns coldly. "I didn't want to have to do it this way, Care," he sighs as he drags her in to an empty classroom.

"Tyler, what are you-" She's cut off by his sudden advancement, hands ripping open her shirt. "TYLER!" She screams, covering herself up. She shouldn't have let it get this far. The rooms are spelled so that nobody can use their powers so right now it's a large, angry jock against a scrawny, terrified girl. He makes a move to remove her jeans and she screams, kicking and punching out until she connects with his jaw and his leg. He stumbles back and she turns to open the door, but it's locked and the key is not there. "Looking for something?" She hears him taunt before the clatter of the metal sounds from the other side of the room where he's tossed it.

He grabs the waistband of her jeans and tries tugging, reeling back with a grunt when her foot kicks back in to his crotch. "I'm trying to save you from him," Tyler hisses as she runs away across the room. She throws open a window and screams for help through the small opening before his palm slams it shut, his arm coming around her waist and dragging her over to the desk whilst she thrashes, knocking over desks and chairs until the room is a mess.

The door bursts open, Klaus' hybrid face landing on the pair and his eyes turning a murderous red compared to the beautiful gold or blue they usually are. Tyler throws her away, prepared to fight Klaus off thinking the spelled room affects the Original too. He's sorely mistaken. Klaus flashes over and grabs him by the neck, squeezing his throat as Greta walks in chanting. Tyler's eyes turn black and he kicks out, choking on the dark purple gas that escapes his throat whilst his face begins turning blue. Once he's out cold, Klaus releases him and ignores the boy's motionless body as it thuds to the floor and his head cracks open on the floor. He looks to Caroline, curled up in the corner rocking back and forth with Stefan knelt in front of her trying to console her. She screams and kicks out at him when he touches her, sending him flying backwards to avoid the scorch of flames that escape the unspelled room.

Rebekah comes in and talks to Caroline softly, but neither she or Klaus hear anything but unclear mumbling with the whole ordeal. She slowly looks up, her red and tear stained face so broken and empty that he wants nothing more than to rip out Tyler's heart and offer it to her as any wolf would with his mate, but she wouldn't appreciate it, really, would she? _Here's the heart of the man that tried to rape you and scared you, enjoy!_ No, she needs to be consoled and held by someone who'll just _be_ there and stop talking.

He taps Rebekah's shoulder, shooing her away without a word. His sister gets the message and helps Stefan up, the poor boy lost again at how to help his sister who doesn't deserve any of what she's been given. Klaus crouches in front of Caroline and her eyes, hollow and shattered, drag up to meet his. He feels his heart breaking at the desperate hurt in her eyes, his stomach turning and a burning sickness in his throat. She reaches out to him, hands grabbing at air in a silent plea for him to get her out of there, and he's hit with a hundred memories of little Caroline never even reaching the height of his hip whilst reaching out to him like that desperate for his attention. He'd be teaching a class and stop mid sentence to pick her up and hold the ball of golden hair on his hip, or they'd be playing an she'd get tired, or she'd just want a hug and look up at him with puppy dog eyes.

He scoops her up in his arms and flashes her back to her room, laying her on the bed gently as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. He grabs her sweater and helps her out of the torn shirt, her body limp and eyes staring past him vacantly. He bites his lip, holding back his own tears when she grabs on to him the second he makes a move to leave. He lets out a shaky breath, kicking off his shoes and sitting behind her against the headboard, angled so she's lay along his chest. She cries in to his chest, her sobbing bringing a pain to his chest that he's never known before. He keeps his arms around her tightly, pulling her against him whilst her cries echo in the room until she exhausts herself and collapses in to a nightmare filled sleep. He rests one hand over her head and closes his eyes, her thrashing and whimpers ceasing when he enters her dream.  
++++++++++

_A waterfall roars to her left, white mist billowing at the bottom as it enters the clear lake. She looks down at the Victorian corset gown of blue with a gold front and golden vine details on her large skirt that flares out at the hips. She senses someone beside her and she turns her head quickly, her waist long sun blonde curls swishing around her back with the movement. Klaus looks down at her intensely, reaching out and tucking a stray curl in to the pin that keeps her hair off her face. He wears dark brown trousers tucked in to large boots with a white tunic shirt and black jacket._

_"You look beautiful," he tells her with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. "I would, this is your manifestation of a dream," she points out, looking back over the lake with the familiar sense of his thoughts. "You were having a nightmare," he frowns, watching her chest rise and her breasts push against the front of the corset that presses them together a generous amount. "I don't remember it," she shrugs, mumbling in a clear lie. "Please don't pass it off, love," he pleads in a whisper that makes her reluctantly look over to him. "I know you don't like being weak, but please just remember it is the two of us and you can tell me anything. You used to tell me everything..."_

_"I used to," she agrees, turning her saddened eyes away from him, "Before you left and broke my heart." He closes his eyes and drops his head, the action caught from the corner of Caroline's eye. "You could've told me the truth," she mutters, looking down at her fumbling hands. "You would've convinced me to let you come with me and it would've put you in danger. You are my weakness, Caroline, and I couldn't lose you before you were of age," he sighs, glancing at her sheepishly. With a loud huff, she drops to the ground, sat with her skirt surrounding her in a heap of material. He sits down, joining her as she looks out to the water in thought._

_"You didn't have to make me hate you," she finally says, turning to him and watching as he frowns out at the view. "I'd rather have you safe and hating me than loving me and in danger trying to find me," he answers, slowly turning back to her. "I'd rather have you lock me in my room whilst knowing than lock myself in my room thinking you don't want me," she whispers, so low he wouldn't hear her if he weren't a hybrid. "I'll always want you, Caroline," he says seriously, "I'll always love you, even when you hate me." She smiles at him sadly and shakes her head at him. "I still love you when I hate you."_

_He purses his lips and nods, looking back away from her feeling too vulnerable. "Where and when are we?" She asks, changing the subject and looking behind them. A large white castle stands behind them at the top of the hill, grey peaked roofs and stained glass windows along the bottom. "Victorian era, Scotland," he tells her with his lips curved slightly in to a minute smile. "Rebekah and I used to live here. Elijah had run off to draw Mikael away so we could take up some residency. It was here that we learnt of the non-typical supernatural beings. We were told by a crazy old witch about fairies, elves, dwarves, kitsunes, banshees, dryads, sirens, angels, elementals. Every myth you know is true, some creatures are just better at hiding. That's what she told us." She adores the nostalgic look on his face as he talks about his past. Bringing her knees up awkwardly, she crosses her arms over them and rests her cheek against them, smiling slightly. He turns to look at her and she quickly hides her face from him, making him chuckle. "You can smile without me thinking you've forgiven me, love," he teases with a hint of sadness. She tilts her head and looks at him shyly before shuffling closer and leaning against him. His arm comes around her waist and they look out over the lake. "Show me some memories," she whispers, smiling when his cheek rests upon her head and images of different times and places play before them._


	5. Chapter 4

Caroline sits with Rebekah, tucked under Stefan's arm as he holds her close to him with a deep frown set on his face. She still hasn't said anything, even though she was talking to Klaus in the dream. She only ate when Elijah took her vervain jewellery from her and compelled her to. She hasn't stopped scowling at him since, even though she knows he only did it to help her. He sighs, his emotionless eyes warming in to concern for her. Klaus and Kol walk in and stand at the other side of the room, since she woke she hasn't let any male near her except Stefan who she curls in to like her life depends on his comfort.

"What was wrong with him?" Rebekah asks, breaking the tense silence a she looks over at Caroline. The normally bubbly and fashionable blonde looks just as bad as the day after Nik left her; dressed in baggy layers and sweatpants with big fluffy slipper boot things on her feet. Still, she hasn't even looked anywhere but in to Elijah's eyes, probably trying to set him on fire even though the room is spelled to keep powers bound. "He was possessed," Elijah answers solemnly. "The Seekers can control another's body and use their desires against them. Tyler thought himself in love with Caroline, so that was used against us. The Seeker thought that if he could use Tyler to... ruin Caroline then Niklaus would not want her and that would leave them against each other so it would be easier to get to her."

"Why do they want her?" Stefan explodes, wincing when Caroline flinches and slips from under his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm just... scared," he whispers, watching as she curls in to herself and doesn't return to his side. "They want you both," Klaus explains, "You're elementals. That means you're descendants of angels - beings that shouldn't walk the Earth but should walk in the Heavens. They think that once you become immortal then you turn against every other supernatural creature and damn them to hell. They're religious, they believe every word in the Book of Silas. They fear you'll kill their leader, or God, Silas and then rid the world of demons. They want you to be vulnerable like your parents were."

"What do our parents have to do with this?" Stefan demands, always defensive over their parents. "Your mother was the elemental, whilst your father was a werewolf. Though your elemental powers are dominant, you will have werewolf traits. Caroline's are more prominent, since she has, unfortunately, killed already. They knew that they had to remove your parents to get to you both so they killed them - easily since your mother gave up her powers to become mortal for you all to try at a normal life. She knew the chances were slim - they both did - but they still wanted to try for you both. They-"

* * *

Caroline doesn't want to hear any more. She walks out of the room, ignoring the eyes on her back as she retreats down the hall. She whacks the panel on the wall, opening up the lower half of the wooden detailed wall under the painting of a library. She crouches and crawls through the little door, letting it shut behind her and enclose her in the darkness. Her hand bursts in to a flame and she stretches up. Cobwebs catch fire, burning all the way down the corridor as she walks down. There's no spiders here anymore. They're long gone through magic. She walks through the labyrinth, following the lighting fake webs of silver flames. Nobody would be able to find their way through here, through the walls of the house, unless she let them or they already knew the way. The only flames that light the way are hers and Stefan's, but he doesn't really like using fire.

She gets to the door and it's already open, revealing the library with no other entrance but this one... But still there's someone waiting for her. "Leave," she growls out in a hoarse voice, clicking her fingers and lighting all the candles in the room. Klaus turns his head to acknowledge her but still makes no move to leave her library. The room is an odd shape, with thin walls that rise high and filled with books that also overflow in to piles around the old furniture. She blows out in to the room and the dust flies out of the open window he must have jumped up to and crawled through. "You shouldn't be alone. They've infiltrated our security twice now in the past ten years and I do not want you alone if they make another attack," he tells her quietly, as if he'd disturb the books or make her run if he talked any louder. "I can take care of myself. I can use my powers in here," she shrugs, picking up her book and dropping in to her chair. He props his legs up along the sofa and flips through a random book he found on the coffee table.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave?" She demands annoyed, throwing down her book and rising from her chair to challenge him. "Once you're safe, I'll give you all the space you need," he sighs, placing his own book down and swinging his legs around. She watches him rise slowly, gracefully and alluringly before striding over with the same Lord-like manner that he's always had when being serious and dominant. He stops when he's right in front of her, looking down at her with an unrecognisable look in his eyes that makes her want to kiss him and slap him because he is _so_ NOT allowed to look at her like that whilst she's mad at him! "Don't," she croaks, his eyebrows furrowing in a silent wish for an explanation. "Don't try to confuse me so you go through with whatever dumb ass idea is whirling around in that stupid head of yours. I'm not weak. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." He shakes his head and cups her face, forcing her to meet his eyes, the deadliest thing she can do when trying to win against him. "Caroline, I know you're still angry and hurt and you've not forgiven me yet... but I love you," he admits, "I love you so much that it is killing me to know I am the reason you're hurting. It kills me to think that if I was a minute too late to get in that room... It kills me to think of someone hurting you and... If something happened to you - if I lost you forever - I would not have a reason to live. I will always come back to you, Caroline... but if you couldn't come back to me, I would not be able to handle that and not even my siblings would be able to stop me joining you on the Other Side. Do you understand me? I can't lose you or I lose my mind, Caroline."

"I told you not to confuse me," she grumbles, looking down and shaking her head. "Let me protect you, love, please. I know you can hold your own but... you're not immortal yet. You can still-" He breaks off, pulling her closer and burying his face in to her hair. Slowly, she brings her arms around his waist, letting him bring himself back together before he continues. "I know you're capable of fighting and defending yourself, but please just let me do this for you. I know you hate me, but I need to keep you safe," he pleads, palms on her cheeks and fingers stretching back to her neck. She feels that familiar burn whenever her touches her, the need to hold him closer and kiss him just to make sure that he's hers. She doesn't give in. She pushes him away weakly, turning from him as he sighs and watches her walk to the window.

The garden underneath is empty, with the rest of the students and teachers being informed by the other Mikaelsons that there is a threat to the school. Her flowers still look bright, though a few patches have been trampled by playing kids and other patches burst in growth by those with nature talents. There are rose bushes now, lining up a bit behind them, with red and white and blue heads open wide and beautiful. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, knowing that he's still trying by giving to her home since she would only reject presents solely to her.

"I don't hate you," she breathes, holding on to the window pane for balance, small sparks of lightning shooting from her fingertips. "I wish that I could but every damn time I look at you I see Nik, not the bastard Klaus you showed me when you left." She hears him scoffs but she refrains from turning to glare. "I am Klaus, too, sweetheart," he tells her agitated, wanting to see her face when he talks to her. "I'm _Niklaus_ Mikaelson, hybrid bastard." It's her turn to scoff now. "No, you are Niklaus Mikaelson. The man too scared to love so he hides behind this façade that is Klaus so that nobody gets close. You're Niklaus Mikaelson, my mate and the asshole I love, okay? You're not a hybrid bastard, you're a man with a past that keeps coming to bite him in the ass," she snaps, spinning around to face him.

"I get it," she growls out, "Your parents never loved you and you don't know how to love properly. You push people away when they're in danger because you're too afraid that you'll get distracted and that leaves you somewhat vulnerable. You hate weakness. So do I! I hate feeling powerless because of this! I hate feeling weak because I love you after everything! I hate that I couldn't fight back without my powers! I hate that I'm not strong enough to deal with this!" His eyes shift behind her and he flashes over to her, grabbing her and throwing them both to the ground. An arrow lodges in to his shoulder, poison working through his body though his hybrid blood kills off the attack before it reaches his heart. A second arrow smashes in to the wall, black smoke billowing from the broken tip and heading towards them. Caroline forces air out from her hand, gathering the wailing face in the black powdery smoke and throwing it out of the window where it bursts in to flames. The ash-like cloud drifts higher in to the sky as the window slams shut and locks.

Klaus looks over her and notices that she's got a gash on her leg from a book corner. His face begins to change with the blood and she turns to him, seeing him staring longingly at the blood coming from her leg. She drags a finger up her cut and it closes up before a small pool of water washes her leg and the floor. His face hasn't turned back though, so he turns over to try and control himself. He pulls out the arrow and his blood drips from the tip, as well as a thick yellow liquid that burns through the book it lands on. He tosses it, the rest of the poison dissolving in to an old glass of stagnant water she really needs to get rid of because, seriously, it's growing things in it.

"Here," she whispers, bringing him back to her as she moves his face with her gentle hands. Tilting her neck, she offers her vein to him. "You're weak," she points out, but he shakes his head. "I'm not-" He cuts off when he tries to rise, only to fall back on his arse when he goes dizzy. "Angel poison," he groans, reaching back and feeling the wound closing slower than it should be. He really does need blood. "Nik, just drink, I'll tell you when to stop," she orders, throwing her leg over him and sitting on his lap so there's no argument. He growls, watching her tie up her hair before offering her neck to him. "What if I can't stop, Caroline?" He pleads, wanting her to leave him and get out before he drains her or something. "I trust you, even if I'm mad at you," she mumbles, finally breaking eye contact when she looks at his fangs.

She reaches forward when he opens his mouth to talk, pricking her finger on his fang and letting blood drip on to his tongue. His eyes fill completely and she lets him suck on her finger inquisitively. Her free hand explores his face, finger pads running over his veins and his cheekbones. He snarls at her when she pulls her finger from his mouth, but he trains his eyes on her a moment longer and she notices the hint of regret. Without another thought, she pulls off her jumper so she's left in a low cut tank top. Slowly reaching up with her hand, she pops the skin of her neck with her nail, hissing with the blunt sting. The golden rings of his irises float through the blood red pits of his eyes, moving up from the newly exposed chest to her encouraging sky blue eyes flecked with green and amber and then to the popped skin. He follows the trail of the single blood drop, waiting until it reaches the inner curve of her breast. He leans down, tongue following up the path of red liquid he desires. A shiver courses through her and she closes her eyes, trying to ignore the heat pooling between her legs in the desperate attempt to keep her dignity.

Gasping with her eyes wide, his fangs bite in to her neck with a groan that rumbles through his whole body. It hurts, but not enough to over power the strange pleasure that makes her lean her head further back with a moan, her hand fisting in his hair as he sucks blood from her body. Her head starts to spin and she croaks out his name, quiet enough for him to not hear it during his haze. "Nik," she breathes out more forcefully, "NIKLAUS!" He pulls back immediately and looks at her paled face and limp arms. His face turns to one of horror as he snaps out of it. "C-Caroline?" He stammers, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him. He bites in to his wrist and presses it to her mouth. "Drink it now! Please," he croaks, panicking that he might have lost every chance with her by almost killing her. He fights back his pleasure when she wraps her lips around the bite and sucks, blood spilling in to her mouth and her tongue lapping up the healing wound. She pushes his hand away when she feels better and he waits for her reaction.

"Are you okay?" She asks, genuinely concerned. "I'm... Me? I'm fine... I'm sorry, about taking too much... I just... I've never had blood like yours before and it's... I'm sorry," he mumbles, "Are you okay?" She nods but he's not convinced. "What is my blood like, then?" She asks him, "Because yours tastes like... blood." He chuckles weakly and shrugs. "Your blood is strong, addictive. It's enchanting and pure. There's something... glorious about it and I couldn't control myself," he answers worriedly, watching as she looks smug instead of afraid. "I have tasty blood," she murmurs, pushing off him and both missing the contact between them. She pulls on her jumper after looking at her blood stained tank and chest. "We need to go tell Elijah about what happened," she sighs, pulling the arrow from the wall and tossing it to him. "Not about the blood," he adds quickly, causing her to frown at him for an explanation. "Blood sharing is, erm, a little personal and I'm certain he'll stab me repeatedly for not informing you beforehand," he mumbles sheepishly. "Okay, we tell him we were attacked. Lets go," she nods, pulling open the door and setting the cobwebs alight again.

* * *

Elijah is glowering, on the verge of snapping and draining a person just so he can feel some sort of control over the situation. Rebekah is curled in to Stefan, neither bothering to hide their 'more than friends' relationship with the worrisome situation. Caroline is still cleaning up Klaus' wound with her powers, pulling the liquid poison like it's water and draining it in to a glass - it might not be killing him but it's not working it's way out of his system on it's own any time soon. Kol is pacing, slurping his way through a blood bag that should've been for Klaus but right now his nerves are beyond care of who the blood belongs to because he's almost cracking with the tension.

Klaus' grunt finally breaks the silence when Caroline pulls the tongues from his shoulder and let him heal up. He looks behind to meet her eyes and she brings her bloodied hand up to rub her nose, twisting her wrist slightly in a silent offering but he subtly shakes his head and turns back around with a small smile of thanks. "They're getting too close," Klaus clears his throat, pulling his shirt on over his shoulders as he stands up. Caroline watches his stomach muscles flex with movement as he pulls out his collar before buttoning up - _hey, she may be mad at him but he's got the body of a warrior god or some shit like that and she's a horny virgin of an eighteen year old, let her have this, okay?_  
"The barrier is supposed to keep them out, right?" Stefan asks, detaching himself from Rebekah and pacing the length of the room whilst Kol stops to listen to the Forbes boy. "But they're getting through, so someone must be letting them through. Maybe they've got someone in here working for them? A witch or warlock?" The Mikaelsons looks between each other for a moment. "We have many new witches from the past three years," Elijah points out, rubbing his chin as he rises and pulls out a thick file from the shelf behind him. "It's not Bonnie," Caroline tells them, causing them to look at her as if asking if she's sure.

"She wouldn't give me the mood charm if she didn't want to protect me." Rebekah and Stefan accept this whilst the three Mikaelson brothers look at her more confused. She pulls a necklace from under her top and it shows a large stone that fits in the centre of her palm. The colours seem to swirl around in it like water; pitch black, dull grey and deep blue with flashes of yellow and red like lightning strikes. "The black is fear, grey - confusion, blue - sadness or hurt. The yellow is fear and the red is anger," she explains, "She gave it me so that everyone would know when I was having a particularly bad day so they could keep an eye on me. If she wanted me dead she would've just left me so Rebekah Stefan didn't know how I was feeling." She finally looks to Klaus, his eyes cast away from her as he looks everywhere but her face in fear of losing his hold on his emotions in front of everyone else.

Caroline stands up and moves to Elijah's list of witches, looking through and stopping on a full page. "Those two are always glaring at me, but they haven't even spoken a word to me," Caroline says as she lands her pointer finger on the page. Klaus looks at the names and growls. "They work for Marcel," he hisses, turning an storming out of the room. "I'll go," she sighs, jogging out after him as the others share a look. "We need a plan of action," Kol declares before the door shuts and silences the rest of the world out.

* * *

Klaus stops when she calls his name, standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her to catch up. "We can't just go over to them and kill them," she sighs, tugging his wrist so he falls in to step with her, leading him back to her room. He lets her push him in to her room and then on to the bed. "We can't kill them because we don't know how many or if they've done a spell so that if they do die then our defences are destroyed. We don't know how many or how powerful they are so you can't kill them," she bursts in a hushed whisper. "You're right," he admits, lowering his head and feeling the bed dip when she throws herself down face first. She muffles her frustrated scream in to the covers and he pats the back of her leg in comfort.

Eventually, she turns her head so she can breathe and also look at him. He has one hand on the back of her thigh, the other holding his chin in thought as he stares straight ahead, his profile outlined by the light coming through the window. "You said that Marcel was controlling the witches," she mumbles, "And that you freed them, so why would there be any of them working for him?" He sighs and drops back, grabbing her raggedy teddy called Fitz with his mismatched eyes and sewn on arm that needs re-stitching. He sits Fitz on his stomach and she smiles sadly at the memories of him acting out little scenarios with Fitz and her other teddies until she fell asleep with the good knowledge that Fitz, the knight in red wellingtons and a tatty little matching coat, successfully save Daisy the mermaid from a life of imprisonment with the Welsh dragon mascot, Bert.

"He brainwashed some of them in to believing he was their only leader," he begins telling her, playing with Fitz's broken arm tentatively. "They follow him like he's a god, their on and only king. He took one girl, Davina, an raised her so she believes he is her father even though they look nothing alike. Sophie and Jane-Ann, the girls you picked out, are not only sisters that follow Marcel blindly but Davina's cousins. If he ever threatened Davina, they'd do anything he asked because even though witches say they're all family, immediate family is more important." She rubs her face tiredly and picks up Daisy from the end of her bed where she lies, having an affair with Bert. Rebekah gave her Daisy after they'd watched The Little Mermaid together - she likes the memories Daisy gives her. But Fitz is the one she'd save from the burning building, even run back in for, because he was the first bear she ever had and Nik gave him to her. They both lose themselves in thought until the tower bell rings to signal the end of the day.

He makes a move to leave and she sits up quickly, grabbing his wrist. He spins back around, looking down at her vulnerable face filled with fear. "Stay," she pleads quietly, "Please stay." He nods, kissing the top of her head before promising to come back. She gets up and gathers her pyjamas, then almost screams when she turns back and he's lay in a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms with his necklaces hanging over his bare chest. She mumbles incoherently and he smirks a little as she stumbles in to the bathroom. She goes about her routine, coming back out in blue flannel shorts and a matching sky blue tank top. She crawls in to the bed and gathers Fitz up in her arms. He lies with her, watching her as she tosses back and forth but never releases the bear; no wonder poor Fitz is on his death bed with her clinging to him like that. He slips under the covers and pulls her in to his side, smiling relieved when she calms down and relaxes against him. Her arm drapes over his chest with Fitz snugly fit underneath, her legs tangling with his own as he falls in to a light, weary slumber.

* * *

She wakes up the next morning with a small shiver, the cold wind on her back making goose bumps dance along her skin. She snuggles in to her pillow closer before her eyes snap open at the movement beneath her. She looks up slowly to Klaus' sleeping face, innocent and younger than when he's awake with the weight of the world on his shoulders. The sunlight from her window illuminates his face, the little dust specs dancing above him with his every breath. His stubble seems more golden, his hair a lighter shade of blonde than it's usual darkened syrup colour. The hollow of his cheeks doesn't seem so deep and his lips are parted in a sleepy small smile. Under his eyes, the blue circles are lighter and almost gone like he doesn't have a thousand years of sleepless nights dragging him down.

She moves some of his hair from his forehead, the curls loose and falling over his face. His eyes flutter open and she pulls Fitz closer to her again as he looks down and meets her eyes. Wordlessly, he pulls the covers up over her shoulder and shuts his eyes again, falling back asleep. She hols back a giggle and rests her ear over his heart, listening the slow, faint thudding until she falls back asleep.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes blink, a black crow's head twitches back and forth as it looks in to the window at the mates. Undetected, it barrels out of it's nesting place in between the bricks and it's wings hit through the air. Landing at the borders on a leather jacket clad shoulder, it pecks it's master's ear affectionately. "Good girl," he drawls, scratching under the bird's chin as he walks in to the black smoke that appears before him. The last thing to disappear are two sets of piercing blue eyes.

* * *

**AN: dun, dun, DUUUUUUN! Yeah, shit's getting real! I think this story is going to be pretty long but not as long as Baby and The Beast... Maybe about 20 chapters? (At least) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know how you feel. I love reading the reviews, especially when they;re rambling and cute. **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I am a terrible, awful person when it comes to updates, but I just started college and it's hard and I need to study _so much_ that it's _drowning_ me already and I've been there three days. So, ta da! Chapter of drama, you're welcome.**

* * *

The next week takes it's toll on everyone. Witches practice advance to protect themselves and others, werewolves learn to transform when they need to, breaking the bond of the moon with a little magic. The doppelgänger twins learn how to use their powers to their advantage, the sirens learn to control water and their songs, shape shifters learn how to become living inanimate objects (swords that wield themselves, guns that go off by themselves, ropes that tie by themselves and so on). Everyone learns how to use their powers whilst older vampires, friends of the Mikaelsons, set up camp around the perimeter and patrol. Even ex-students come to offer their helping hand.

One of these friends of the Mikaelsons is Tatia, the original doppelganger and a sucker for sinking her claws in to the Mikaelson brothers. Even in the most difficult times, she still tries every so often to draw them back to her. Sometimes it works, but not for long. At least now Klaus won't fall for her tricks... But what about Elijah?

Caroline walks towards her library, finally cleared for safety and protected by spells, when she hears voices around the corner. Katherine and Elijah are talking, the real Katherine and not Tatia or Elena. Caroline's the only one that can actually tell the difference by a glance at them. She hides and listens in, keeping herself so quiet that Elijah doesn't notice her.

"Katerina, we can't do this any longer," Elijah sighs, holding Katherine's shoulders. "Why? Because I saw your ex? Because I'm identical to her? Because you think I'm freaked out? Or are you just going back on everything you said because you realised I'm not her?" Katherine demands icily. "I knew this would happen. You act all high and mighty as the Dean of this school, like you're moral and just and right all the time. But, you're not. You're just like Klaus. Any time it looks like the going gets tough and you ditch your happiness to stay on that safe little yellow brick road of yours." Elijah looks away from her and she continues.

"I love you, Elijah. If you're too scared, too stupid and too up your own ass, then _I'm_ leaving _you._ There is no way that I'm waiting for you. You may have the rest of forever, but I don't. Get your shit together and come find me. But, I swear on my parents' graves and the Gods above us, that if you sleep with Tatia, I will tear you to pieces until you're merely a head connected to heart. Understood?" He nods slowly, letting her walk away from him with tears in her beautiful, fiery chestnut eyes.

"You're an idiot, 'Lijah," Caroline says, causing him to snap his chocolaty eyes up to hers and compose himself before any tears fall. "What are you talking about, Caroline?" He asks, trying to regain control of the situation. "Katherine is perfect for you," Caroline says, walking over to him and looking up at him but somehow making him feel like she's looking down on him, even if he's half a foot taller than her. "It's like... She's fire and you're water. You expect it to cancel out, but you two make something that no other elements can. You make steam, a mist of power and control that nothing else can make. Tatia is ice. She's cold and hard and doesn't make anything when put with water. She steal your energy from you. I've seen you after you've been with her and you look drained. She steal a part of you and uses it to harden herself. With her, you're nothing. With Katherine, you're everything."

He gives her a rare and genuine smile, one that lights up his face. "First rule of being human: do the thing you're most afraid of," she quotes Rebekah's motto. "Oh, and when Kat says she doesn't have forever... She wants you to give her forever. She may act like a hard ass, but she's vulnerable. Like a gooey centred mint. Hard on the outside but soft on the inside. She'd choose love over power, 'Lijah. Go for it. If she makes you happy, then nobody can take that away." He kisses her forehead, like he used to when she made him proud as a little girl. So fatherly and loving that she never realised she missed her father-figure so much.

"I am so proud of you, Caroline," he tells her quietly, still holding her face in his large hands. "Thank you. I'm sorry I missed you turning in to such a brilliant woman. It must've been hard. I truly am sorry, my dear. I hope one day, we go back to how we used to be. Now, I'm supposed to go redeem myself for letting my happiness walk away. I shall let you know how it goes." He kisses her forehead again and walks away, leaving her standing with her bottom lip caught between her teeth to stop the goofy smile on her face. At least something good is happening lately.

Caroline walks in to the student library and finds Bonnie reading on a chair made of books as vampires flash around and fill up boxes around Bonnie. "What's going on?" She asks her friend, sitting on a book-chair that appears from nowhere next to Bonnie. Bloody vampires. "We're taking the magic books away to Elijah's study," she explains, setting down her family grimoire on her lap. "Why?" Caroline asks, still trying to get used to the vampires around them. "Because we can't let anyone find spells or potions that could hurt you, Stefan or the Mikaelsons," Bonnie explains. "Any books like that are going in a room with spelled flowers in the oak. White heather for protection, lotus for purity, witch hazel for the spell to seal and thorn-apple for disguise." Caroline leans forward intrigued. "What does all that do, then?"

"Well," Bonnie says, tapping her chin, "the oak means strength, so only those who are strong believers can get in. Protection means that nobody can use magic or brute force on the door. Purity means that only those with pure intentions can go in to the room. Disguise means that to those who aren't worthy of entering the room will see a small cupboard rather than a double door room of magic books." Caroline smiles at her friend impressed. "Wow, how did you get that to work out?" She breathes amazed. "Kol found the room, got the wood put up and had me spell it. He's the one you should thank," Bonnie answers with a dreamy smile. "We need to talk," Caroline whispers when she catches it. "About what?" Bonnie panics, immediately thinking the worst. "About that little smile when you talked about him," Caroline giggles before running away from her stammering friend.

"Stefan," Rebekah says softly as she walks in to his room. He has his back to her, head bobbing to some music that he's listening to with headphones. She taps his shoulder and he spins around with wide eyes, shutting his laptop and pulling off his headphones. "Rebekah, hey," he greets with a smile. "I was just checking on you," she says shyly, "I, erm, I haven't seen you all morning and I worried something happened." He frowns and looks at his clock before they both hears his stomach growling. "I was looking through some stuff, I must've gotten distracted. I forgot to get lunch, too," he mumbles, shaking his head clear. He's sure he was only there for a few minutes not hours.

She smiles and lets him go to the kitchen down the hall - the private Mikaelson kitchen - and she flips up his laptop to see a picture of her holding baby Caroline. She looks in to the folder and sees hundreds of pictures of her either alone or with one of the family. She smiles and blushes, clicking back on the photo and shutting the laptop again. So, her feelings aren't unrequited, then?

Caroline turns the corner towards her room and sees Katherine stood outside it looking haunted. "Kat?" She calls, but she doesn't even move. "Elena?" She tries, wondering why the innocent twin is dressed like a hooker. Actually, even Katherine doesn't wear that stuff. _Who the fuck is this_? "Sorry, we're yet to be introduced," the woman says with an European accent that Caroline can't place. "I'm Tatia. The Original doppelganger." Caroline gives her a tight smile and the brunette returns it more viciously. "What can I do for you, Tatia?" Caroline asks politely, standing on the opposite side of the door to the doppelganger she loathes. "Die," Tatia smiles politely before turning and blowing yellow powder in to Caroline's face.

The blonde splutters and tries to blink the powder away, but it burns her eyes, nose and mouth. Her skin feels like it's on fire and her throat bubbles like she's drank acid. Her vision goes black and she falls to her knees, her body jolting with spasms as the poison attacks her nervous system. Tatia walks away, wiping her hand on her jeans and never looking back at the blonde dying behind her.

Klaus feels his throat closing up and stands up from his desk, knocking it over loudly. The pain moves down to his dead heart and he roars out in pain, clutching his chest. "Caroline," he breathes heavily, falling to his knees and shouting for someone to come help him. Kol flashes in and finds Klaus doubled over, coughing up blood. "Oh shit, what's going on?" Kol asks, flashing over and trying to help Klaus. "Caroline," he gags on the blood before choking it out. His vision blurs and his head spins. His face stings as he clears out his throat.

It stops.

The pain disappears and Klaus turns white with horror before flashing out of the room with Kol in tow. Klaus kneels beside Caroline body, yellow powder melting her face and throat away. Kol retches at the sight whilst Klaus picks her up and gets her in to her bathroom.

The sink fills up as he listens to her faint heartbeat. "Sweetheart, come on, stay with me," he begs, grabbing a handful of her hair and dunking her face in to the water. Grimacing, he opens her eyelids and lets the water wash away the powder. He pulls her back out and she dribbles the water from her bloodied lips. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_, he thinks in a panic. He can't lose her, not now and not ever. Snapping her razor, he picks out a blade and slices open his wrist. Blood pours in to the glass beside her sink, the one she uses for mouthwash, and he forces it down her throat.

"Come on, Caroline, please," he growls as Kol watches from the doorway. She coughs a little and it clears her throat, his blood slipping down in to her. Her face slowly heals and he pours down another lot of his blood until her face begins repairing itself and her heart begins beating stronger. Her eyes open slowly and fix on Klaus, a conversation passing through them. "Nik?" She whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks. He pulls her to him and soothes her, running a hand over her hair and rocking her. "It- It was Tatia," She chokes out, clinging on to him. "Go get Elijah. Tell him Tatia's in on the plan, too, and she tried to kill Caroline," Klaus orders Kol as he picks up the weak blonde.

They lie on her bed until she stops crying around an hour later. Pulling herself up, she looks in to his eyes. He holds her waist as she leans up, pressing her lips to his and closing her eyes. He lets himself relax, closing his eyes and kissing her back softly, wearily. She pulls away not long after he responds, resting her forehead against his. "Thank you," she whispers, kissing him again. "To be honest... I don't think you'll need two months now." He smiles and she settles her head back on his shoulder as he wraps his arms tighter around her.

Tatia disappeared after she thought she'd killed Caroline. Everyone in the school was questioned, but nobody saw her since they were in class or working on their training privately.

Caroline sends fireballs out across the room, hitting targets straight in the centre as they flash around her at almost vampiric speed. She spits out a smaller one and hits the raven sat on the ledge of the open window. Klaus frowns when he sees her hit the bird and glare at it when the sleek raven falls in to the training room and screeches. He moves to help it and she sticks out her hand when it begins changing. They watch as the raven contorts and grows until it turns in to a young girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes wearing a black dress that falls to the floor, with feather pattern lace covering her chest, neck and arms from the top of the sweetheart neckline.

"Took you long enough," the girl drawls with an American accent. "They all thought you were weak, you know, because you're young. But I never underestimated you, Caroline. Quick, fiery - excuse the pun - and smart. Shame I have to leave before we chat. Oh, and it's not just the Seekers that want you dead, sweetie. They know how to get people working for them." She turns to Klaus and smirks. "Mikael sends his love," she purrs before cawing so loud that the sound has them falling to the floor covering their ears and shouting in agony. The girl turns back in to a raven and, with one last caw, she flies away out of the window.

"What the fucking fuck?" Klaus hisses as his ears stop ringing. "What?" Caroline asks loudly, trying to pop her ears or something. He helps her stand up and walk straight, the damage to her ears putting her off balance as they go to see Elijah. He eventually just throws her over his shoulder and carries her that way, ignoring her angry muttering and the occasional punch to his back or butt.

Caroline yelps unexpectedly when her ears finally pop during a very serious meeting between the family and teachers. Klaus, Kol and Rebekah snigger a bit as Stefan purses his lips in to a held back smile. Finn and Elijah look at her amused but somewhat annoyed that she disrupted whilst the rest of the faculty just look at her strangely. Klaus pats her leg under the table sympathetically and she returns the half-arsed gesture by pinching his hand, making him yip like a small dog in shock. They're sent out by Elijah and Finn.

"That was your fault," she mutters under her breath as they sit in the kitchen. He smirks as he puts down his glass of blood. "Actually, it was your fault. If you didn't make me laugh, we'd still be in there," he returns knowingly. "Oh, shut up, Nik," she huffs, stuffing her face with burning hot grilled cheese. He looks at her, waiting for her to realise that it's boiling but she just looks back at him incredulously. "I'm basically made of fire, Nik. Hot food isn't going to hurt me, is it?" She deadpans, rolling her eyes. "Alright, I forgot. You're usually a lot more fussy with your food," he mumbles, swirling his drink. "Yah, that was until I mastered my fire powers last year," she shrugs.

He looks at her intrigued, learning something trivia but important. She puts her food down and crosses her arms on the table. "Me and Stefan both mastered our main element last year. It's like we _are_ that element, that it's a part of us now. I don't really know how to explain it but... I guess it's like fire comes to me naturally. It's in my blood, always there, always burning. I'm used to it now, but at first it was uncomfortable. It's like having heartburn in your whole body or something. Stefan felt all floaty, like there was too much air in him and he needed to fly or something, I don't know. It's... complicated. Now, we don't have to think to use our main element. It's just... there."

He pulls his lips down and raises his eyebrows, impressed by her talents. Then it clicks. "That's why they're here now. It must be," he mutters, downing his drink and getting up. She grabs her food and follows after him, holding it over a flame in her hand to reheat it. "What are you talking about?" She asks, stuffing her face again as they quick-walk. She's practically running beside him as he mutters to himself, barging back in to the meeting room that now only has Elijah and Finn left talking inside. "The spies are watching their training," Klaus tells them, rubbing his face. "They're working with people that hate _us_ and _them_ so that it'll be easier to eliminate us all - since they're working together. That girl, I swear I knew her. April Salvatore, Damon's ancestor with that witch that lead him on during his human years. Marcel and those witches, Mikael, the Seekers. There's some other people I don't know but if they know how everyone is progressing, they know the weaknesses. We need to get rid of them."

Elijah and Finn share a look as Caroline watches all three of them, still eating unaffected by the plotting going on before her. "We'll dispose of them tomorrow," Finn offers. "No, I have a better idea," Caroline says with her mouth full, earning a scolding look from Elijah as she swallows her unchewed bite with a small cough. "Right. Here goes..."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: A lot shorter than the other chapters, but full of emotional stuff. (Yeah, I'm having a bad week so it's affecting my writing.) I'll try and update on Thursdays, since that's my day off from college. If not, I apologise, but I'm having a hard time at the moment. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Caroline walks down the halls to a lesson when she's grabbed by the arm and thrown out through a fire escape. Her forehead smacks on the wall and everything begins to fade. "Shit, you weren't meant to hurt her!" A girl hisses at someone who simply grunts in response. She presses the call button on her phone just before a large hand grabs her arm again and pulls her along.

Klaus presses the accept button and is about to speak when he hears the mumblings and loud wind through the phone. "_Marcel is going to pissed that you made her hit her head,_" a female voice hisses. _"Oh shut up, witch. Just put the barrier back up when we're out of here,_" the man growls back. "_Wait. What's that?"_ The girl gasps before there's a loud growling rumbling through the phone. "_Relax, princess. It's only a dog. The mutt's on our side. OW! Bitch, don't scratch me. If you bite me, Boss will kill you!"_ The man reminds the wolf who snarls and bounds away from the phone. _"Is Marcel meeting him today after we give him the girl?"_ she asks the man. _"Yeah, we drop her off at the top of the cliff and he jumps off in to the depths off hell to meet the devil himself,_" the man chuckles.

The door opens and Klaus flashes over, covering Kol's big mouth with his hand whilst gesturing to the phone. They both silently listen in to the conversation that turns to idle chatter for a while, followed by silence. _"Which cliff again?"_ She asks as he sighs heavily_. "The one west of the lake. I thought witches were smart or something?_" He scoffs, grunting when she uses her powers to hurt him. _"Smart, powerful... vengeful. If you fuck up, I'll kill you."_

With the location, the brothers set off to save Caroline and gather the others

* * *

Caroline wakes back up when she's tossed to the ground harshly. She groans and brings a hand to her head, feeling the blood on her fingertips. "You hurt her," a man states cruelly from above her. "Not my fault she's still weak," another responds uncaring. "You're lucky the boss man likes you, otherwise I'd rip out your tongue as a warning," the first spits out. "Can we please get out of here? They'll notice she's gone by now," the girl frets, feet stumbling around as she paces. "Of course we can, baby doll," the first man purrs.

Caroline looks up to see him walk over and wrap an arm around the frightened girl. "Your services are no longer required," he tells her, dark face breaking out in to a charming smile before he swipes a hand across her throat. His long, talon-like nails drip with blood and Caroline's fearful eyes widen in horror as the girl drops to her knees and holds her bleeding throat in a weak attempt to save herself.

Caroline scurries back until her hand misses the ground and she shrieks, almost falling over the edge of the cliff. The men turn to her and she sits up. A ring of fire surrounds her, white hot and deadly as it rises high above their tall frames. "That bitch!" The dark skinned man roars, grabbing the girl's body and launching her in to the forest. "She didn't bind the powers!" The pale man with brilliant blue eyes smirks. "She did. But then you killed her so the spell wore off, Marcel," he informs smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why didn't you tell me, Damon?" Marcel roars, flashing in front of the raven-like man. "Because the boss doesn't like you," Damon shrugs before grabbing the man and leaving Caroline in her ring of flickering fire alone in the forest as she falls unconscious.

* * *

Klaus grabs her before she falls over the cliff and brings her close to his chest. "Caroline?" He breathes, looking at the blonde. "CAROLINE!" He screams, shaking her limp body. She doesn't respond an he rips in to his flesh, shoving his wrist to her mouth. "Come on, love. Drink it. Please," he begs, continuously tearing open his wrist and feeding her his blood. "Nik," Kol whispers, tears coming down his cheeks from his broken hazel eyes. "Nik, it's too late!" He shouts, grabbing Klaus' wrist as blood drops above Caroline's unbeating heart. "No, I promised her she'd be okay. I- I love her. She- She can't be gone," Klaus sobs, curling over Caroline's body and muffling his screams in to her neck.

* * *

Damon throws Marcel at the man's feet proudly, but falters when he sees that the boss isn't happy. "Wh-What is it, Mikael?" He asks in a weary whisper. "She's dead," Mikael deadpans. "She is dead and now Niklaus has nothing to hold him back from killing us all. Do you know why she is dead?" Damon shakes his head, brows pulled together confused. "No, she was fine when I left her. Klaus was _right behind us_," Damon stresses desperately. "She died because you made her hit her head and then she used the last of her energy making that fire ring," Mikael speaks calmly as he walks up to Damon. He brings his lips to Damon's ear and hisses sinisterly, "If I didn't have a use for you two idiots, I'd rip you apart, limb by limb, until you begged for death."

His footsteps echo as he walks away to the door. He stops by the dirty brown wolf and grimaces. "You're disgusting. Go wash and then do your part, mutt," he orders as the wolf sneers at him. "Damn dogs," he mutters before kicking her side and launching her body so that she slams in to Damon and crushes the vampires beneath her. She whimpers but the vampires pay no mind to her as they throw her off and all disappear whilst she heals herself, wondering why she joined them when she could get her revenge on her own.

* * *

Klaus lies Caroline's body on her bed before leaving the room, a blank look on his face as he passes by his distraught family. Stefan's pained cries, Rebekah's sobbing, Elijah's sniffling, even Katherine's choked sobs in to Elijah's chest were destroying him. But he was already pushed over the edge because she's gone. She's dead and he wasn't there to help her.

Rebekah grabs on to Stefan's shirt and screams in to his chest as they stand beside Caroline's bed. She looks almost like she's sleeping, save for the paled skin and cracked skull just under her fringe. Bonnie and Elena fall in to the room and look at her body, but what scares them the most is Bonnie's relieved smile. "Why are smiling?" Kol hisses at her. "Because it's working," Bonnie whispers, taking Caroline's hand and chanting. He flashes towards her, ready to kill her, but simply bounces off her and ends up smashing through a wall to Caroline's wardrobe.

"What are you doing, Bonnie?" Katherine screams, but the witch's white eyes are too focused on Caroline and her ears blocking out everything but the occasional faint blip of a heartbeat in Caroline's body.

* * *

The manky brown wolf trots through the forest until she comes across a run down house in the forest. The wolf changes back to human form and walks over to Tyler as he looks at her naked body. "Hayley," he greets with a smirk as she pulls on her robe and sits on his lap. "Tyler," she purrs. He stands up and sits her on the desk hands running up her bare thighs. "What did you find out?" He asks, stepping between her parted legs and kissing her neck. "Mikael is going to kill Marcel and Damon once this is done..." she whispers as he unbuttons his jeans. "And?" He prompts, nipping at her collar bone. "And... I'm pregnant," she breathes, watching his face light up before he picks her up and holds her tightly. She smiles and for once feels at home, with a family - her family.

* * *

Klaus sits at the desk, tears dripping from his eyes. Photos and artwork of her haunt him as he looks every image from the first day she arrived to yesterday when he sketched her reading in her library. Memories suffocate him and his heart feels like it's ripping apart. He stands up and roars as the desk flips over, shattering and sending everything in it flying out.

He flashes to Caroline's library and he lets it all out. He picks up the box from her shelf and his fingers linger on the lid. _These are my memories, all on this wall. The box with your name on it, has everything that means something to me that links me to you. It's the biggest one. Then, there's Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol, Finn... Mom and Dad. You're not allowed to look in it unless I let you. Also, you might find the white oak stake on that shelf. Just saying._

He opens the box and inside, sure enough, is the stake that could kill him. He holds it in one hand as he grabs the box with his name on it.

Sitting in her chair, he looks through all the souvenirs and random crap she kept from their days together. Piles of tickets from fairs, zoo trips, school trips, theatre and all that are in one pile. Receipts from restaurants, diners and so on next to them. Shells of all sizes with dates and little sentences from every beach visit. Ribbons from when he'd put them in her hair (though they'd never tell anyone that he's the one that put them in her blonde pigtails). The last pages from every book he's read to her. Little statues of every landmark he gave to her when he'd tell her stories. Jewellery he bought her but she grew out of. Sketches that had to be laminated to keep safe from aging and everyone else's grubby hands. Photographs, thousands of them, from when she was a baby to a week before he left - all or him or with him or both of them with Stefan.

He takes in a shaky breath and holds the last picture of him. The day he took her up to see the sunrise, she took a picture of the two of them together. Placing the box beside him on the table, he places the tip of the stake to his chest. Her eyes are lit in the photo, with the sun reflected in them. She looks stunning, perfect... Alive. He closes his eyes, holding on to every memory of her laugh and smile and light. A sad smile creeps up on his lips as he presses the stake in to skin. He barely feels it splitting in to his skin slowly but he feels it being ripped away.

He roars and grabs the person by the throat, but a familiar fire burning his skin makes him release them. "Don't be so bloody dramatic, Niklaus!" She shouts, shoving him back a step. He feels more tears streaming down his face as he looks at her, stood before him in her favourite pair of jeans and new shirt. Her head is n longer caved in and her eyes are burning with a red tint rather than a green one. "H-How?" He asks, tumbling backwards as she smiles at him brokenly. "Did you really think I'd leave you?" She whispers softly, tilting her head. He chokes out a sob and she flashes over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying in to his shoulder silently. He grabs her so tightly that she almost whimpers, but she keeps silent as he falls to his knees with her and bawls in to her neck.

She strokes his hair and kisses the crook of his neck, calming him down enough to talk to him. "Bonnie helped me, with the ritual. I told her that I knew something would happen and I... I couldn't leave you," she whispers, rocking him side to side gently to soothe him. "I didn't tell you because... I didn't know if it'd work and I didn't want to give you false hope or something. Then... you weren't there when I woke up and I just- I could feel what you were about to do and I came here."

He pulls away and swallows thickly, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry," he breathes, holding her face and pressing his lips to hers desperately. Her hands cup his neck as she deepens the kiss, knowing that he needs this to make sure she's really here. He flashes them so they're stood up, her back pressed against the door as he pulls her body flush against his. She moans, tugging his hair when she feels her teeth grow to try and stop him. His fangs scrape over her lip and he looks at her with gold eyes as hers turns a burning red-orange. "I still, erm, need to feed," she pants, chest heaving against his. "Yeah," he nods, keeping her against him as they leave the library, the stake burning when she turns back to it. The pile of ash blows off the table in to the bin and she smiles as she drops her head on his shoulder, his arms around her.

* * *

Mikael pulls away from the fog that shows him his son and the blonde. Roaring, he swipes his hand through it and turns to the witch. "Now we'll never kill her!" He screams, gripping her by the throat. "The stake has been burnt, the girl transitioned and the boy will soon enough! How did this happen? You said the Bennett witch was weak!" He screams in her face as she cries fearfully. "I- I don't know. she deceived us. We thought she was weak but-" She cuts off when Mikael bites in to his wrist and forces her to drink his blood. She begs him not to do it but he snaps her neck and smirks at the other witch who shakes in the corner behind Marcel's guard. "Let this be a lesson to you. Find a way to kill that bastard and his mate, or I'll turn every witch in to a vampire and sire them to me until I have an army large enough to destroy this world," Mikael warns the young girl who shrinks behind Marcel and clutches his hand.

Mikael leaves and Marcel turns to her with worried eyes. "I'm scared," she whispers, hugging his waist tightly. "I know, baby girl, we all are," he whispers, soothing her. "We made a mistake," she cries weakly against his chest as he rests his chin on top of her head. "Yes, we did," he says with a heavy sigh. "We did," Damon agrees before leaving after Mikael.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey, would you look at that, I updated the day I said I would! Tada! Hope you like? Its a little short but I'm very busy and I have a lack of motivation and inspiration. Sorry!**

* * *

Caroline sips the blood in her glass and grimaces before twirling it over a small fire in her palm to warm it up. "You could just feed from one of the students, you know," Kol suggests, waving a hand in the general direction of the list on the wall of "safe" people to feed from - volunteers. "Yeah, no thanks," she grimaces, putting out her fire when the blood begins boiling. Going back to her blood, she looks over at Rebekah and Stefan, huddled up in a chair going over a book with Bonnie on the opposite side of the room muttering and making Katherine flinch every time a candle bursts with flames. Elena sits with a laptop in front of her, the keys tapping loudly as she researches. Elijah and Finn aren't here, they're teaching along with the rest of the staff. The door opens suddenly and Klaus flashes in, eyes wide with terror. "Mikael's watching," he breathes, looking back out in to the hall. "He's got more than just the witches. We need to find out who."

The rest of the room look to each other for answers before Caroline stands up. "I have an idea," she offers with a smirk, making Klaus and Stefan share worried glances but nodding anyway.

* * *

Hidden by a spell, grey-brown eyes watch Caroline hopping down the steps hurriedly. The shadow cast on the wall by nothing follows the blonde in to the cellar. Wind blows around her, slashing through the spell and pulling at the disguise until the brunette with pale skin is fully visible to the crowd around her. "Hello Sophie," Elijah deadpans, stepping towards her. "Nice of you to join us." Klaus smirks as Finn steps out of the shadows and the young witch spins around to face him. "Fancy telling us who else is trying to kill our family?" Finn demands, his cold face harder than usual and his eyes burning down on the teenager. "I- I can't," she stammers, looking at the rest of them fearfully before turning to Caroline and Stefan with a distant look.

"Then tell us why you want to kill them," Kol growls out, stepping towards her. "They're the only ones left," Sophie answers quietly. "What?" Caroline frowns, looking at Stefan who stands just as shocked. "The Seekers," she elaborates. "They're dying. Witches on the elemental side, they know how to kill the Seekers to keep elementals alive. The Seekers won't last another century - for the next elementals to be born - because they won't be able to fight off the witches that are against them."

Caroline's eyes snap to Klaus, finding him already looking at her. "How many of your allies are already in the school?" Finn asks, leaning in and threatening to kill her if she lies. "T-Ten," she shudders, stumbling away from him only to bump in to Kol. "Who. Are. They?" He stresses each word, eyes darkening and fangs growing with his anger. "Please, don't hurt my sister. She doesn't know that she's helping. I'm channelling her but she doesn't know why," she pleads, looking away from the vampire fearfully. "We give you our word, if you're honest," Elijah offers, ignoring his siblings glares and Stefan's unimpressed look. Nodding, Sophie takes off her bracelet, necklace and ring before tossing them to Klaus who hisses and drops them, glaring at her as she boldly looks back at him. "I don't drink vervain. We can't smuggle it in so we wear it on us," she admits. "Compel my honesty, otherwise I'll lie. Your compulsion is stronger than his." Elijah steps forward and asks who. "Damon. His name is Damon Salvatore. Now, please, compel me and kill me. I can't take it anymore."

* * *

Damon looks up and begins choking on air, trying desperately to breathe as he claws at his throat. April runs over and holds his shoulders, looking in to his eyes and begging him not to die on her. Mikael and Marcel walk in and stare at the vampire on his knees, gagging on blood as it pours out of his mouth and nose. Mikael orders Marcel to get Davina before Damon dies.

The witch appears a moment later, throwing out a glass of water that turns in to hovering mirror. Damon eases up as an image of Sophie being compelled comes through the mirror. Elijah steps back from her and the Mikaelson siblings begin interrogating her one by one, their mouths moving along with Sophie's as they watch. "Why is there no sound?" Mikael demands, "What are they asking her?" His dark eyes bore down on Davina who shrinks in to Marcel frightened. "She took off her ring. I have no connection to her. It's already taking too much from me to let you see," Davina answers, blood trickling from her nose over her lip. Marcel wipes it away with his sleeve before it goes in to her mouth and she looks up at him terrified. "Mikael, we need to move the plan forward. Sophie's probably spilling everything already to save her sorry ass," Damon distracts, standing up with the help of April. "I agree. Get word out that we'll push forward to the full moon," Mikael orders coldly. "But that's in two days. We won't be ready in time," April squeaks out, looking to a tired Davina as the image fades and the water falls to the ground in a puddle. "Well get ready," Mikael snarls, spinning and storming out of the room.

* * *

The cellar fills with Sophie's admittance, everything from the day Marcel joined Mikael and forced her to help him to Davina - their secret weapon. Plans and names fall out of her mouth in a constant stream, only breaking when one of them asks a question. An hour later and she falls silent with her last line. "If they know that I've told you, they'll do it during the full moon rather than the blood moon." They look to each other worriedly before Elijah compels her to sleep, letting Finn catch her and drag her in to a cell. "At least we know to prepare," Rebekah offers, grabbing Stefan's hand and pulling him along. "Come on, sweetheart," Klaus breathes, wrapping an arm around Caroline and guiding her out, her face blank but her eyes swimming with everything she feels.

* * *

Stefan sits with Rebekah curled in to him, sat over his lap. "I wont let them take you away from me," Rebekah whispers, running her hands through his hair. "I won't let them take me," Stefan returns, looking up in to her eyes as she lets the tears fall. Leaning up, his lips press against her cheeks, stopping the water rolling down before kissing her. His lips are salty from her tears, but soft and warm all the same. She clings to him desperately as he deepens the kiss, pulling her closer until their bodies are flush together.

* * *

Klaus sits Caroline in the chair in her library before kneeling in front of her. Their eyes lock together and she sniffs, tucking her hair behind her ear as she studies his face. To anyone looking at them now, they'd see them simply looking at one another but they're talking with their eyes. Their faces give nothing away, except for the crease in his brow and the frown on her lips. "I don't want anything to happen to you," she whispers, taking his hands in hers. "I don't want to lose you, Caroline. Mikael, he's... something else. He's insane and cruel. He'll stop at nothing to hurt me and that means killing you. I can't- I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to him. I couldn't stand it the other day when I thought you were gone. It was like someone ripped out my heart and there was nothing left for me anymore," he admits, pained by the memory of seeing her dead in his arms.

"What about if he kills you. Then I won't have anything. I need you to be okay, too. If Mikael gets to you then I-" She cuts off, looking down when tears spill out. "Hey, hey, look at me," he whispers, cupping her face and angling her until she meets his eyes again. "I love you," she cries, "And I hate that I do because you hurt me, but you keep saving me and I wish that I didn't love you because then I wouldn't be so scared of losing you. You're such an ass for making me love you." He smiles at her, brushing her hair from her face. "I love you," he replies, swallowing thickly. "I wish I never hurt you, because I was scared and I thought it was the right thing to do. It hurt to see you so upset with me. I hate myself for doing that to you, but I did it because I love you."

She grabs him, crashing her lips against his and pulling him to stand up with her. One arm wraps around her waist as he fists her curls. With one hand around the back of his neck and the other on his chest, she pushes him back until he hits the door. Spinning her around, he slams her against it, grinding his hips against hers as he devours her mouth. Groaning, she flashes until she's straddling him on the sofa. With the upper hand, she rolls her hips down against his and breaks her lips away, travelling down his throat to the top of his collar. A small shriek escapes her lips when he turns them over and pins her against the sofa, her hands locked with his above her head and her legs either side of his hips. "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to later," he warns huskily, eyes flashing yellow as he fights off his wolf side. "I don't want you to," she pants, chest heaving as he growls, grinding in to her frustrated. "Caroline," he croaks, fighting himself from taking her there and then. "I need you," she whispers, leaning up and pressing her lips back to his.

His arms go underneath her and lifts her from the sofa. She doesn't even realise he's moved them until she hits the mattress and pulls away. She looks around a moment and smiles as she sees the art on the walls of his rooms, abstract gold and blues and pale pinks that remind him of her. She's always known how to read his art, but right now she's too distracted by his fangs scraping her skin as he kisses her neck. She moans, rolling them over so she's on top again. Her hands move down his chest slowly before ripping open his shirt. He watches the veins under her eyes grow and shrink before letting his face transform completely to show her that it's normal and he wants her to let go. Her eyes fill with blood and her mouth opens to lets her fangs grow, both of them sit in awe of each other until something snaps in them both and he flips her over again, ravaging her mouth. Fangs scarping together, they kiss wildly and rid each other of clothing until they're bare beneath each other.

She pushes him back suddenly, blushing furiously which he finds adorable - the baby vampire blushing for him. "I- I've never... erm, you know," she mutters, grimacing as her face returns to human. He copies her, staring down at her for the longest time in pure awe. "Then you'll really be mine," he purrs, kissing her softly and joining their hands together. He moves slowly, kissing the crease in her brow and whispering comforting words in her ear when she whimpers. He waits until she's ready, the pain turning to pleasure, before filling her with him completely. She moans loudly and he feels himself harden more than he thought possible. Growling, he transforms and begins thrusting slowly, moving his hips against hers until she's comfortable and matches his movements, biting her lip shyly.

His teeth ache as he zones in on her neck, the creamy skin offered to him as she looks up at him. "Do it," she pleads, fangs growing at the idea. "Please," she pants, picking up the pace. Breaking the skin, she bites his neck first and smirks when he follows her lead. Drinking from each other, he slams in to her with his hands bruising her waist. Her nails scrape down his back, splitting the skin as she wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him to her. It doesn't take long for them both to pull away from each other and cry out, releasing together with calls of the other's name. He barely gets his arms up to break his fall before he collapses, centimetres from her face. "I love you," he says, peppering her with kisses as she blushes, smiling at him and giggling. "I love you, too," she manages to get out before he swallows her in to another kiss that starts it all off again.

* * *

Stefan lies on his bed with Rebekah's back against his chest, the blonde smiles as she plays with their joined hands. "I love you," he whispers in to her ear, causing her to spin around in a flash and straddle him. "What?" She blinks in disbelief, making him smile. "I love you," he repeats, hands sliding up from her thighs to her ribs, making her shiver. "I- I love you, too," she stammers, beaming down at him before she grabs his face and kisses him wildly, letting him roll them over and take her as his once more for the night.

* * *

"Are they going to be okay?" Katherine asks, turning on her side to face Elijah as he walks in to the bedroom. He looks over at her, surprised that she chose to stay in his room and wait for him so late at night. "I believe it will be difficult, but I will not let anyone hurt those I care for," he tells her as he gets ready for bed. "Will you let me fight? Or will you lock me away in that secret closet of magic mojo?" She sneers, sitting up and glaring at him through the mirror that he looks in to. "I know from personal experience that you are a powerful woman, Katerina. I would never lock you away to keep you safe because you would hate me, and I would not be able to live with such a thing," he sighs, turning and walking to the bed. "I love you, Katerina. I would rather kill myself than lose you, but I know you need to fight for your friends. That is who you are I adore that. Please, just let me protect you because I refuse to lose you, my love." She smiles up at him and shifts across the bed on to her side, letting him slip under the covers. "I love you, too, Elijah. Which is why I will fight with you, as well as for you," she lets out, kissing him before snuggling in to his side. With their bodies tangled together, the couple drift to sleep with the unspoken promise that they live together or they die together, there is no in between.


	9. AN - Please read

I'm so sorry. I know everyone hates these things but it is necessary.

My depression has come back full swing, I'm ill and I have a ton of work to do.

I'm going on hiatus for a while because I want to give you high quality chapters and I can't do that at the moment.

I'm sorry.

I feel terrible about it, but I just cannot write anything decent at the moment.

I hope you'll wait.

It shouldn't be too long, hopefully.


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's a chapter. I don't know when the next will be up because I'm still going through a tough time but I figured I'd say thanks to sticking with me and waiting it out. Hope you like. It's not that adventurous. A little smut in the beginning for you.**

* * *

She doesn't know how they went from screaming and shouting at one another in the study to ripping each other's clothes off in his bedroom but she isn't complaining. The kiss never breaks, the hunger for one another burning through them desperately. He lays her down on the bed, both now left in their underwear, hands running over bare skin. She loves the arch in his back, the hard muscles and creases that she can feel under her fingers. He loves her curves and ruined stomach, the flawless soft skin under his calloused fingertips. His hand slips around to her back and undoes the clasp of her midnight blue lace bra that leaves little to his imagination. She doesn't let him break away to admire her until he treats away her briefs and she gasps, pushing him away to foster at him. His eyes snap from her lustful ones to great swollen lips from his hungry kisses, tousled hair from his fingers running through the curls and to her soft bare curves; her rounded breasts and hips, her legs opened on either side of his hips. He can smell her desire, her arousal, and its driving him insane. He's snapped back to attention by the sound of ripping fabric, her smirk devious and using as she rids him of the right black boxes that held him back. He watches her face as she takes him in, the sight fear showing for a second as realises how big he is and he remembers she's a virgin.

"Are you sure?" He breathes out heavily, her wide blue eyes snapping up to his. "Yeah," she nods, her ankle bracelet cooling the burning skin of his thigh as she wraps her legs around him. "Please, Nik," she pants, hands running down his chest to his waist, holding him close. "I need you. Now." With that, he slides in to her slowly, kissing her forehead when she winces, a year escaping her eye when he's fully inside her. He waits until she's comfortable, her body slowly relaxing around him and her nails removed from his waist where she grabbed him tightly.

All the desperate hunger from before is gone, replaced with a slow passion. He rocks in to her, one arm ending under her back and the other running up her thigh to her hip before he pulls her up with him. She breaks away from his mouth to fall, her arms wrapping around his neck as he kneels with her on top of him. He begins moving her, lifting her up and down to meet his thrusts as she rolls her hips. Whilst he's nervous about hurting her, she's scared she's no good. She pulls his face to meet hers, their eyes darkening and fangs growing. Her hand burn and cool his skin, her control weakening as she pulls back and meets his blood coloured golden eyes with fire red ones. "Do it " she breathes, fingers digging in to his shoulders as he lends in to her neck. He presses a kiss to her skin before being it with his fangs. A cracked cry escapes her, her release bursts through her, her blood sweetening with pleasure. A muffled moan reaches her ears and she tried back her head, rocking on him until he pulls away. Pressing a kiss to her wound, he snakes his hands up from her hips to her ribs and smiles. Her fangs piece his neck, thin and painless but still enough to make him groan. He follows her release with his own, just as she calms herself he lets go. His blood is warm and she means when it's strong taste is effected by his pleasure, a sharpness added to it. When she's done, he moves them back so he's over her, only to roll over and keep her on top of him. She smiles, realising that he's still inside her but they're too tired to move. They fall asleep like that, his arms around her waist and her head on his shoulder, palms flat against his chest.

* * *

"I hate you," she hisses, pulling on one of his shirts that barely covers her bare butt. "No, you don't," he smirks at her, still lay in bed but with boxers on now.. "You couldn't have taken us to my room, could you?" She mutters as she moves to the door. He flashes over, pinning her against the wall and kissing her hungrily, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. The door opens suddenly and Klaus releases her lip, both turning like deers caught in headlights as Elijah looks at them with narrowed eyes and open mouth. "Ew," he blurts before shutting the door, making Caroline bury her face in Klaus' chest as he chuckles. "Well, at least we don't have to tell him now," he offers, only earning a slap to the ribs in response. "That's embarrassing. Oh my god. I'm mortified. Kill me now," she mumbles, making him laugh harder. "I need to go put on clothes," she grumbles, trying to push him away. "NIK!" She shouts, hitting him weakly in attempt to annoy him so he'll move. "Not going to happen, sweetheart," he laughs, grabbing her and flashing them to the bed. Her laugh fills the room and, thankfully, he's locked the door so they have another couple of hours together.

* * *

Caroline walks in to the study and immediately freezes when she's alone with Elijah. "Caroline, there's no need for you to fear my reaction," he says, looking up from the laptop in front of him on the desk. "It was only a matter of time before you claimed one another." He notices her eyebrows pull together and he reaches in to the drawer to reveal a mirror. "Rebekah leaves these in every room in the house," he answers her questioning look. "You will understand when you look at your neck." She walks towards him, boots clicking on the wooden floor to other side of the desk. Looking at her neck in the mirror to humour him, she notices the four puncture marks on her neck. "Will Nik have-" She's cut off by Klaus bursting through the door, a towel around his waist as he points to his neck. "I'm not healing, 'Lijah. Why am I not healing?" He demands, finally noticing Caroline with her fingers inspecting the scar-like marks on her neck. "You have healed, Niklaus," Elijah sighs, not appreciating his older brother dripping water all over his study floor. "You've marked each other."

Klaus' jaw drops open and he looks at Elijah in disbelief. "I thought that was a myth," he mumbles a little embarrassed by his outburst. "No, now please put some clothes on, Niklaus," Elijah deadpans, looking at the wet floor. Rolling his eyes, Klaus flashes back out of the study to his room whilst Caroline finally snaps out of her ogling state and turns to Elijah with an innocent smile. Shaking his head, he motions for her to sit down and pulls out a book from another drawer, flipping the pages until he finds the one he's looking for. "Mates, whether vampire, wolf or other species, will mark each other with a claimant that they are no longer available and are in a monogamous relationship until death. The mark will be both visible and invisible to the supernatural world. Humans will notice the marks left behind by mating, but will not know what they mean unless they have previous knowledge of supernatural mating. The unseen mark is a deterrent to other species, a feeling not to advance on the marked individual. Though the deterrent is strong, some will ignore it if there is a strong attraction to said individual or extreme hatred, envy or jealousy towards the mate of the individual. They may try to steal the individual or break the claim on them for revenge. Though difficult, it is possible, depending on the strength of the claim and bond between mates.

"The claim itself links the mates in emotional, physical and mental ways. Emotional link - Mates will be able to feel one another's emotions, how much depends on the strength of the bond. In the beginning, it will be strong emotions like terror and fury, but the longer the bond is strengthened, the more they'll feel smaller emotions such as shock, happiness, boredom and so on. Physical link - Mates will be marked by bites in specific places. For example, the neck, shoulders, torso, legs and back. Metal link - Mates will be able to communicate telepathically when the bond becomes strong enough. In the beginning, it will be uncontrollable and often random thoughts are sent but with time mates will be able to control these thoughts and have entire conversations silently through telepathy." Elijah looks up at her and finds her concentrating on the table, brows furrowed and mouth moving slightly as she silently thinks. "You cannot send Niklaus a message yet," he sighs, realising she's saying something over and over again. "Damn it," she mutters, sitting back in her chair. The suddenly opens and Klaus narrows his eyes, shirt half-buttoned and belt undone. "Why were you saying butt so many times?" He asks her, making her jaw drop as Elijah's eyes widen. "Why was she in my head, 'Lijah?" He demands confused. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Elijah finally snaps out his staring and hands Klaus the book as he walks over, dressing himself properly.

It only takes a couple of minutes for him to read the book then drop it on the table. "Why are we able to do something so advanced when we've only just... marked each other?" he asks with a slight frown. "It could be due to the fact that you two have a strong bond beforehand. It was amplified during Caroline's transition and now again by marking. You may be more advanced than expected. Neither of you are normal supernatural creatures, so this book may not be all too helpful to you," Elijah offers with a miniscule shrug they barely catch. "Fantastic," Klaus mutters sarcastically.

* * *

Rebekah's eyes flutter open and she blinks tiredly as a bare chest comes in to sight. "Morning, Bekah," Stefan smiles down at her. "Morning, Stefan," she smiles back, his fingers playing with her hair all mussed from their night together. "I bet I look a mess," she groans, frowning up at him. "You look beautiful," he tells her honestly, "Because you're mine." Her smile widens and she hides her blushing face in the crook of his neck as he chuckles, holding her close to him and kissing the top of her head. "This won't last," she sighs, snuggling in to him. "Us?" He asks hurt, causing her to shoot up and meet his eyes. "No, we will," she reassures, placing her hand on his cheek. "I mean this... peace. This respite of... normalcy. I can feel something coming, Stefan, and it's... scaring me," she admits, looking down from his light green eyes. "We'll get through it together," he promises, tucking her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek. "You and me. All of us. We'll figure it out. We won't be beaten by this. Not before I've had my eternity with you." She smiles beautifully and he leans up to kiss her, rolling them over and pulling the covers over their heads as if to shield them just a little longer from the impending doom.


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi, I'm back with another chapter. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long but I'm still going through a rough patch. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I had to write it whilst doing coursework, but I've tried my hardest. Don't hate me too much.**

"I love you, Nik."

"I love you, Caroline."

It starts with the wolves and hybrids turning, surrounding the perimeter in their wolf forms and howling in warning at the dark sky. Clouds begin forming above the school and the surrounding forest, lighting flashing through them and thunder rumbling in the sky. The younger ones are kept safe inside whilst the others, the ones that can and will fight, take their marks. Klaus and Caroline stand at the front of the barrier as it flickers, the spell being pulled away by their enemies. Stefan and Rebekah are on the roof waiting with the dwarf archers and a few witches. Bonnie begins chanting, the blue flickering dome beginning to fall down as they prepare for battle. Sirens begin singing, banshees wail, doppelgängers release their energy, giants drag their clubs. Nymphs, fairies, elves and pixies flit around with magic and weapons. Shape-shifters turn in to beasts, great and small, whilst the spirits rise from the ground and float around. Vampires wait around the house and the grounds, faces slowly changing with the threat of attack. All on the side of the Mikaelsons wear blue or grey, armour and shields and weapons by them if needs be.

As soon as the barrier hits the ground, all hell is let loose.

Vampires flash out of the trees and attack. Wolves howl and bite, tearing off limbs and flesh. Archers fire, never missing targets with wolfsbane/vervain laced wooden tips. In the hearts, through the back, killing the vampires and the wolves that run through the forests. Shape-shifters leap, big cats and great dogs, creatures that aren't real and ones in stories. Dragons lift of the ground and begin burning the forest line, drawing out the red and black enemy soldiers to slaughter. It's all fast and slow at the same time until the leaders walk out unharmed.

For the Mikaelsons, nothing else matters but killing those against them. Mikael, Marcel, Damon, Hayley in her wolf form and April. Jumping from the ground, April turns in to a giant crow and swoops down, ripping at the wolves with her claws and beak. Hayley lets out a roar and launches herself off the ground towards Caroline, only to be thrown back by another wolf. The wind picks up and Caroline looks over her shoulder to see Stefan conjuring up a tornado, spinning his hand and pulling the dark clouds down with the lightning. He throws it forward, pulling up a crowd of enemy wolves and vampires, ripping them limb from limb and tossing them in to a pile near Mikael.

Bonnie chants fiercely with the other witches, their circle on the roof attracting attention of Mikael's vampires. Kol turns just in time to see them jump up, outnumbering the oblivious witches and his preoccupied sister. Flashing up, he punches his hand through a chest, laughing the body across the roof and tossing the heart through another's chest, pushing out the second vampire's heart with the force of the throw. Heads come off and hearts come out as he and Rebekah protect the witches lost in their spells.

Klaus fights off a group of wolves whilst Caroline throws out fire with every punch and kick to the vampires that try to pass her. Burning out their hearts or leaving them to burn in to nothing works for the most part but it takes a lot of time. She pulls out her daggers and begins cutting through them, slashing and burning, cutting and melting, killing and maiming. Klaus leaves them bitten and ripped apart, blood covering the both of them. Grey and blue, stained with red.

The sounds of a massacre fill the ears of the living, or living dead. Screams, chanting, shrieks, war cries, choking, flesh splitting and ripping, splashing through blood, charging feet, roaring animals, burning fire. It's all too much until something catches Caroline's eyes.

Rising from the ground in the middle of the forest, above the tree lines, a girl in pure white with dark hair. The whips around her, catching her hair and skirt, and her voice fills her ears. "Shit," she breathes. Klaus lurches forward as he rips out the last heart of the wolves attacking him, back snapping as he's forced to turn. He roars out in agony and Caroline rushes over with the defence of Elijah, the suited man now in just a shirt and his dress pants, covered in blood and killing to save them. "She's making me a wolf," he grunts out, "Mikael can kill me if I'm just a wolf." She turns to see Mikael still stood in the tree line of the forest and she knows what to do. "Always remember that I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson," she cries quietly, tears streaming down her face. "Always remember that I love you, only you and _always_ you. I'll never leave you, even when I'm not here." He looks up at her and shakes his head desperately, but his legs break and he has to close his eyes with the pain. "Win this for me," she whispers, kissing his forehead. "Caroline, please," he begs, trying to reach out for her as she stands up. "Look after him for me, 'Lijah," she whispers. The older Mikaelson turns and nods before going back to fighting.

Stefan watches his sister with Klaus and his face pales. "No," he breathes, rushing to the edge of the roof. His eyes move up to the girl in white, caught in the wind amongst the clouds. "No!" He roars, watching Caroline produce flames from her hands and push off the ground. He moves to join her when Rebekah pulls him back to her, holding him as he cries out for his sister. "Stefan, you're still too human!" She shouts at him, turning him and pinning him against the wall. "You'll die for certain if you go against her! Stay with me, please!" The tears in her eyes spill and he nods reluctantly, knowing there is no point in them both dying.

Davina's chanting stops when she feels an immense power coming closer to her. Her fault in her spell stops Klaus' transformation and she gasps when she sees Caroline coming straight towards her. "Stop trying to kill my mate!" She orders, eyes blazing like fire as she hovers in front of Davina. "I can't it's Mikael!" She shouts back brokenly. She can't be more than sixteen, but it doesn't matter. "I have to! It's my duty!" Caroline opens her mouth to compromise when Davina throws out a red burst of energy that Caroline barely dodges. "Bitch!" She hisses, turning and throwing out a deep blue flame.

Klaus stops transforming and pants tiredly as he rises to his knees and looks up at Mikael, the older vampire staring down at him in disgust. "You can't kill me. I'm too strong," Klaus growls out, eyes flashing yellow as he tries to ignore the fight above them in the sky and the colours swirling in the clouds. "You're just a bastard," Mikael sneers back, pulling out a white oak stake. "I'm a loved bastard, though," he throws back, pushing off the ground and knocking Mikael to the ground. "You're nothing," Mikael roars, making Klaus laugh. "I'm everything, even if it's just to her!" He shouts back, the pair grappling as the stake lies undiscovered.

In the sky, an array of colours flashes through the dense clouds like lightning, blue and green and red and black all bursting out. The girls occasionally come out, their miniscule silhouettes flitting about like birds. Kol, Elijah and Finn hold down Mikael as Klaus takes the stake and raises it above Mikael's chest. "You're nothing but a monster, boy," Mikael spits at him. "I've got an angel on my side, though," Klaus whispers, slamming down the stake in to Mikael's heart. His screams overpower everything else. The clouds begin to turn white as the witches stop chanting, the vampires stop running, the wolves stop howling and the fighting begins to slow down.

Caroline throws out fire of all colours with different intensities, gathering water from the clouds and trapping Davina's legs in a swirling ball of water, slowly freezing in to ice. Davina looks down at her feet and gasps, giving Caroline enough time to gather all her energy. The clouds begin to burn with bright blue fire and Davina tries to free her feet in an attempt to escape. Caroline's eyes glow with black fire and her body sets alight and Davina scream as loud as she can. Thrusting her arms forward, Caroline sends all the fire towards Davina. She's engulfed by the flames, burnt in seconds, and the fire splits away, going further down and washing over the school and the ground. Screams burst, stopping as soon as they start. When the flames disappear, ashes of the enemy alone litter the ground. The school and it's students, it's soldiers, the victors, stand in shock.

They look up to the sky as it clears and a collective gasp comes from them all as Caroline's body begins to fall. "NO!" Stefan screams, pinned back by Rebekah. Kol, Elijah and Finn stare in horror as her lifeless body picks up speed, falling from hundreds of feet in the air. "CAROLINE!" Klaus screams, eyes trained on her body.

The wind whips at her clothes and hair as it all goes dark. They've won, but at what cost? How many lives were lost? How many innocents turned in to murderers? Her eyes flutter closed, holding on to his voice. _I love you, Nik._

_I love you, too, Caroline. Please, wake up! Save yourself! PLEASE! Caroline?  
_

"CAROLINE!"


End file.
